Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: Ok Here is my first FF ever hope you like it, Naruto and Sasuke are bestfriends are returning after five year mission both 22 and are like brothers. Will Naruto ever become hokage awful summ i know also please don't mind chapter 1 it sucks
1. For a Start

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #1 Chance Meeting

By: Metallic Militia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want to I hate deadlines

First Story so please just calm down and tell me what's up

Rated M for language, some violence, and Lemony Goodness

Ok basic summary is this is going to be a harem, Naruto going to be with Fem. Kyuubi, Naruko (his twin sister, don't like leave now), Kushina (his mom, again no like no stay), Anko, Mikoto, Kami-sama (This idea just came to me and nobody else is doing this with her so why not), Ayame, and possibly Ino (you readers tell me what you think about Ino) Also Sakura is not going to be in the harem I might like her but she's a complete Bitch and does not deserve either Sasuke or Naruto. Speaking of Sasuke, he is a good guy in this ff. And one last thing this is where everyone is about 21 now (besides the older people … duh) Naruto and Sasuke are 22, Almost everyone is in ANBU you see when it happens but to top it off Naruto and Sasuke are coming back from a long term mission.

***** Several Miles out from the Gates of Konaha

"Yo, Kitsune" half yelled an ANBU that was following the other.

"Yeah, Raven, what's up?" Said the ANBU identified as Kitsune as he slowed his pace so his partner could catch up to him and speak with him with ease.

"I was wondering … how do you think the village and everyone is going to look … I mean we have been gone for what 4 or 5 years now with only Tsunade knowing what fuckin' hell hole we were in," Said ANBU Raven, who was semi nervous at first but while remembering the mission they were on, seemed to get him very angry.

The first AMBU looked into the sky as if it held the answers looked at his partners blank mask which was supposed to seem as if he himself was the animal chosen and be willing to kill just like that animal, no mercy. Kitsune sighed as he again contemplated what Raven had asked.

"…You know … she will never understand us you're the better choice and she chooses me … give up, she doesn't deserve us." Raven said as he seemed to be reading the mood and chose to be calm and collect so Kitsune could understand he was serious.

Kitsune sighed again as if he already had heard this, which in fact he had just not from his partner he had told himself almost the same exact words only he tried to argue with himself. He looked at his partner for the past 8 years and heavily sighed, almost regretting what he was about to say. Almost. "… Ya I know, she won't but you know there isn't much of anyone else I can see myself with. Ya know she told me no girl would ever fall for a Guy like me even if I was stationed at a post full of horny girls and I was the only guy there." By the end of all this Kitsune was talking on the depressed side that he rarely showed anyone. He was looking at the ground then it hit him they had stopped to just talk, but he didn't really care he looked back at Raven and said the one thing that made the already WAY PISSED OFF ANBU even more pissed. "I believe her … but I also am giving up on her … I don't need to deal with it … Sasuke leave her alone."

'I fuckin hate her how can she treat him like this, he IS the only family I got left and she wants me to get closer to her albeit were not actual brothers but who cares I swear to god if she had said that and I was right there I would have snapped her goddamn neck, that fuckin whorebag (A/N ya that's my word no one and I mean no one uses it without given permission, also same with Awesomeness but I'm way more relaxed on that one because it's the way you put it that makes them mine … back to the story) if it weren't for him, she would be dead' thought the Raven ANBU. Said ANBU looked at his brother, and calmed himself down before asking if he was alright which was responded with a nod for the affirmative. "Your making a good choice and never listen to her there are probably lots of girls out there man … or guys if you role that way considering she was basically a dude"

Kitsune smiled before laughing afterwards he gave his brother the bird and said "Will you quit living in your fantasies of US cause it's never gonna happen" Both ANBU laughed until they could no more realizing that had taken quite a bit of time and both were exhausted from the fight, from starting to come back home to being jumped and attacked which ended very badly for the assailants, but neither AMBU came out unscratched, Kitsune had a pretty bad wound in his left shoulder, and Raven had some burns on his outer thigh area on his right leg. They had made it about 180 more miles before they ended up in this situation and both decided they would make camp for the night and be home tomorrow.

***** Several moments before 20 miles further away from Konaha

"So mom why come back now?" asked a 22 year old girl while walking with her mother and adopted aunt.

"Kushina should I finally explain or will you do it on your own?" asked a woman in her low to mid 40s looking almost apologetic to what was about to transpire.

"I can do it but please help me when I need you to." Kushina started again after sighing, and also her eyes started to water while trying to figure out what to say. "Naruko … your not alone … I mean your not my only chil-" Kushina was interrupted with a huge gasp "uhh … yea that sounds bad"

So many thoughts ran through Naruko's mind when she couldn't resist but to start to smile thinking 'that they where going to see her …wait her what, brother sister what and why would mom just leave him/her' "Wait, wait, wait I'm confused mom why isn't _he_" she sort of asked sort of stated to get a nod from her aunt confirming it was male. "Why isn't he with us now then, why didn't we …" she couldn't finish due to her mom break down and start crying like crazy. To say Naruko was confused is an understatement, so she looked at her aunt in a way to ask her what was going on.

Mikoto looked at her best friend cry her eyes out then looked at her daughter's confused and worried face. "Kushina please pull yourself together it's been 22 years I know it's hard that's why I'm here." When she finished she sighed loudly and looked away from Naruko and answered her "Naruko you're a twin. Naruto was his name. He along with your father made the ultimate sacrifice, they both died when your father sealed the Nine Tailed Demon Fox into him right after you we're both born … that's why your mom hasn't gone to get him or even go back to Konaha(spelling)." Said a now very depressed Mikoto. She felt she needed to finish it and knew Kushina would never allow it so Mikoto placed a genjutsu on her and told Naruko the rest. "Now listen Naruko and no butting in, your mother and father did not marry because they loved each other hell they almost hated each other. (A/N I know that's not true but just bare with it, it's the only way to really make it work so please just coup with it) Naruko both your parents married because Minato needed to have a wife to be Hokage, and the council didn't stop there they had passed some gay rule that made him have children and he did his best to argue because he was a gentleman and knew that Kushina was still untouched and he didn't want that be broken because the goddamn council but he couldn't fight it and they had you and Naruto because of it and NEVER tell your mother I told you any of this … got it good." Mikoto rushed through it because she knew Kushina would figure it out if the genjutsu went any longer.

Naruko was now by her mom's side crying just as hard as her mother. It was all too much for the both of them and both passed out from all the emotional trauma. Mikoto heavily sighed and swore under her breathe and set up camp for the night and moved the unconscious women inside the tents.

***** Konaha's gates next morning

Instead of the fast pace both AMBU did the day before they just seemed to walk in an ok silence.

Up ahead Kiba and Ino were doing guard duty totally unaware of the AMBU approaching them.

"Hey Ino have you heard from Naruto or Sasuke at all, I mean like aren't they supposed to come home soon." Asked Kiba who obviously missed the two friends, who were both known to be the Hero's of Konaha more so Naruto, but to them it was equal.

"Kiba … I honestly have no idea, but I hope soon forehead has been such a bitch just because Sasuke isn't here I actually really feel bad for both of those two guys."

Kiba was confused as hell about what Ino just said, not that it didn't make sense it was that Ino, Sasuke's second biggest fangirl, didn't put the kun suffix at the end of his name, so he needed to know what was up. "Ino … just Sasuke no Sasuke-kun" Kiba said looking at her

Ino catching Kiba's drift said "Kiba that's an act Sakura doesn't have a high level of self-esteem so to help her I became her rival … I do NOT love Sasuke he's a good friend that's all."

"Wow, I'm touched Ino" came the first mysterious voice of the two.

"Nice to know you guys actually care about us two tho." Came the second voice.

Kiba and Ino immediately turned to notice the two bloodied ANBU both hurt and covered in blood, Ino's eyes widened at the sight here stood Naruto or Kitsune ANBU and Sasuke or Raven ANBU; dried blood covered their black uniform trench coats.

Naruto's trench coat was torn in places to reveal his standard gear underneath his coat standard ANBU colors black, blue, very little white and grey, all painted with the crimson color of the blood. Where as Sasuke's coat was opened from the front like a jacket but his gear was only blue and black except his white mask.

Sasuke was having a hard time standing due to his injuries and was leaning on Naruto for support when both of them took off their masks to reveal their faces. Sasuke basically stayed the same as ever his hair spiked to the back, but something had change when Naruto brought Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, he seemed happy and content, never again mentioning getting revenge. He was slightly smiling which gave him a twinkle in his black eyes. Naruto on the other hand became more handsome and dropped the act of the dead-last when he brought Sasuke back, he was wearing a slight smile just like Sasuke, with his blond hair that for some reason over the years grew red streaks in them, and people always wondered where they came from, some say it's the amount of people he's killed (A/N He's a hero so he doesn't kill civvies) others say it could be hereditary nobody really knows. One thing is for sure though, the years of battles caught up to Naruto who's face had hardened, the whisker marks still present but three new scars now visible one going vertically from his forehead to over his left eye to his cheek and ends at the end of the jaw bone just missing the left side of his mouth, the second going slightly diagonally but horizontal more so from the bridge of his nose under his right eye to mid ear but never touching his ear, and the last going horizontal on the right side of his neck just above the shoulder. His deep blue ocean eyes seemed like they saw hell and have half died, and are full of sorrow, loneliness, and above all pain. But he hides the eyes well and no one but his select few people see his eyes. Naruto wrights his last name in log and heads to the hokage's office.

20 minutes later the three girls show up one with Jet Black hair and black eyes the second girl with light blue eyes and blood red hair and the third's was covered by a hoodie but it was clear she had Blonde hair like the sun's rays, after the three answered Ino's and Kiba's questions the red head moved to the log and noticed the last entry she proceeded to turn around and ask in a sickly sweet way if it was some joke that the last name on the log was an Uzamaki. Ino explained that the last entry was the cities hero's and when Kushina heard the name that her two companions seemed to miss she darted with unseen speed towards the Hokage tower. 'If this is some imposter of my son I'm gonna rip their head off and shove it up the partners ass so far that it will be coming out his chest, … but … but what if it really is Naruto I wonder what he looks like, if he's married … I need to see.

***** Hokage Office

Naruto and Sasuke made their way up the stairs and the secretary nodded and let them in.

Tsunade was deep in her thoughts while doing paperwork, when she heard

"Baa-chan, where back"

Tsunade was about to kill the person when she remembered only one person had the balls to call he Baa-chan.

Tsunade looked up slowly with a huge ass grin and tears in her eyes, her 'adopted son was back' "Naruto is that you?" making Naruto smile at the thought of the relationship he had with her he felt that Tsunade was his adopted mom albeit he never would admit it he loved her like any son would love his mom.

About 15 minutes of explanation of how the mission went the door to the room crashed open, forcing Naruto and Sasuke to dodge and get into a defensive position but also protecting their Hokage, Tsunade knew that this assailant had bad luck Naruto alone had enough power to take three kages and still come out willing to fight a sennin level shinobi and Sasuke wasn't to far behind on the power scale, this person just basically walked into their death, well kicked into their own death. Not until she saw who it was, now it upset her. Standing there was Kushina Uzamaki in her full blown glory of rage. Naruto could help but notice her she was wearing jeans with a three quarter sleeve shirt on which showed her ample breasts which made Naruto guess low C cup but he wasn't complaining she looked hot with her red hair light blue eyes that seemed to burn with a passion for answers.

Kushina just busted down the doors to the office to notice the Hokage was Tsunade which pissed her off a tad bit more then noticed the four ANBU behind the Hokage and the two in front of her she paid no mind to the one on the left but just had to stare in shock at the boy … no man in front of her wearing slightly worn out ANBU gear without the mask which resided on his belt to the other side was a good looking sized katana holster and handle even though she couldn't see the blade she knew it had to be a good sword his blond hair with red streaks just seemed to flow with the wind his eyes a darker blue seemed to full of pain and for some reason it hurt her badly then noticed his birthmark and the scars the whisker birthmark was exactly like Naruko's and she knew that it couldn't be replicated. Kushina started to shake and had tears come to her eyes "Naruto is that really … you" she stuttered when she whispered. And she watched him give a sharp nod for the affirmative she fell to her knees and was now shaking to no end.

Naruko just arrived to see her mom fall to her knees, she had no idea why her mom just took off like that but it had to be something important, 'MOM' Naruko screamed in her head she ran to her side to help her mother when she pointed to the person that caused all of this.

Naruto watched as a new girl arrive probably around his age was his guess then he saw the girl point at him and scream "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY MOM" said girl charged Naruto with a good speed but for Naruto it was to easy, considering he just came home from a war in the mist. Naruto pulled out his sword a black blade with reddish orange flames rolling up the blade to the tip the hand guard was an X shape and engraved into the one side of the Katana had a 9 tailed-fox surrounded by fire and on the other side the name of the Katana PASSED JUDGEMENT, Naruto wanting answers made sure not to kill, slightly stepping to the left he pushed the katana towards his opponent with deadly precision that could only be mastered with years of practice he pushed it in between her knees and he roundhouse kicked, so while turning the blade would force her to be immobile and then the thunderous kick right to her jaw sending the girl through a wall, and in the blink of an eye he was above her sword positioned down towards her neck. For everyone in the room besides Sasuke and Tsunade it was but a blur. And after Sasuke made sure Naruto was done he stepped forward his katana drawn and he pointed it at Kushina and stated "Stand Down" Tsunade stood seeing it all over walked to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder to say it was over then the same with Sasuke. She walked to Kushina glaring daggers into her then said "Kushina, why the fuck did you abandon your son in this goddamn village?" she practically was yelling while talking while she pointed to Naruto who had figured out what she meant. And walked over too his mother and kneeled down in front of her and sighed and closed his eyes. He had figured it out now 'so this woman is my supposed birth mother and looking at that girl's whisker marks she's my sister. FUCK' where Naruto's thoughts when he opened his eyes he helped up Kushina so she was standing.

Naruko who just returned to the land of the conscious got up and ran to an stunned ANBU and grabbed his katana and attacked her mothers attack she charged at a well put speed then she felt nothing she had closed her eyes when she was about to hit her target, thinking the guy would scream which never came she thought she had missed so she open her eyes to see the guy with a katana pierced through his back and out his chest. She wasn't expecting the next part "NARUKO NO THAT'S YOUR OLDER TWIN BROTHER" it was Kushina with fear stricken eyes seeing the blade through him. Both where then thrown off guard when Naruto started laughing. He then turned around and looked right into Naruko's Blue eyes with an evil smile he grabbed the blade and took it out of him. He dropped it to the ground and hugged his sister who started crying and he said "This is nothing." He finished by pulling away from her. When all of the people heard an 'eep' coming from the window all turned to see a Naruto clone with a kunai to the new woman's back. Naruto turned and sat down in one of the chairs. He then looked over his shoulder and "Explain to me NOW why you came here now 22 fuckin years later to do whatever when I fuckin needed you before _kaa-san_" he said with venom on the name making the three new woman in the room cringe.

***** Naruto's apartment 5 hours later (I'm jumping because all that happened was Kushina explained what happened which we already know and Sasuke had already knew it was his mom that was the third woman in the room.

Naruto had been told why and had accepted what she said but told her that he will never see his sister nor his mother as either. For Naruto he could never have the family like this and Kushina was asked to stay with the Hokage to explain why Naruto had said that and what it was like for him through his childhood, Naruko was asked to go with Naruto to get a first hand look at who her brother was.

Naruto turned the knob to his apartment and entered followed by Naruko neither said a single word on the way over to Narutos. He looked at her and with a long breathe he looked at her and said "I just got done with a long term mission I'm taking a shower" She nodded signaling she understood. Naruto turned and took of the top part of his uniform. Hearing the small gasp he frowned and went to the bathroom and showered

Naruko had just seen something she never wanted to see she heard that Naruto was never accepted by the civilian side of Konaha and was sometimes even beaten, but what she just saw she couldn't believe. He came out again only without a top and looked at her and said something that she cried immediately over. He told her it was his 5th birthday present. What Naruko saw was several large scars all over his back but there where several that stood out, from one shoulder blade to the other written in large letters was DEMON he then told her that after it was written in his back with a very dull kunai several times so it would stay he was strapped to a metal bed frame that was hooked up to some electric circuit and was hit with 200 volts dozens of times. He stopped when he knew she couldn't take it anymore and simply said "I got over it, and so should you." The first time that whole time he smiled and hugged the girl and front of him and said what he had before that he is 22 now and doesn't need a family like this and he refuses to seem them as such. He kissed her forehead lead her to his room and raped her … no he did not rape her that's fucked up no what he did was told her she would be sleeping on his bed and he would get the floor.

***** On a near by house

'Fuck … I knew it was bad but not that bad' was the thought of Anko as she watched one of the only things to get her truly feel love and desire. Anko blushed and slightly giggled when she felt the tap on her right shoulder. She turned and was not surprised to see her boyfriend for several months. Naruto looked at her a little pissed

"Babe, I thought we went over this spying on me is sorta creepy. Stated the blonde, Naruto remember that they hooked up when she was their back up a few months back he never told Sasuke for the simple reason of that he didn't want to yet. Anko pouted, and Naruto softly laughed when she pulled him down and into a fierce kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, they stopped with Naruto being the winner for dominance, she looked at him slightly winded, smiled and said "I guess I'm ready Naru-kun"

**Warning Lemony Goodness Alert 18 older please … or not I don't really give a shit**

The next thing Anko knew was she was laying on her bed still fully clothed kissing her lover. She moaned into his kiss with eyes half lidded. This was her first time going all the way and she was nervous as hell but she was pretty sure this was his first time also because she knew barely any girl would ever want to even kiss him no less this. She moaned more when his tongue pinned hers down for the second time was his win. She felt his hand trace her stomach and she loved the feeling of being safe in his arms and the pure unadulterated love he was giving off. She felt it in everything he did with her as simple as a hug to now it drove her to want more and more. She moved his hands for just a second while she took of her tops until she was in her push up bra which she slowly took off to tease him then used it to wrap around him and bring him into another kiss while he took action and felt her tits up they fit almost perfectly in his hands and he gave them a slight squeeze and she purred her moan into his mouth before breaking the kiss and tilting her head back after he pulled them a little she moan out his name it drove him nuts the way she called him and fueled his drive even more he started sucking on her right breast while he licked her nipple making her shudder but moan loud and long then doing the same with the other breast she somehow slipped out of her pants and was now in her soaking wet thong which he looked at and grinned while he took everything but his camo boxers off noticing the bulge in them she blush like she just finished watching her first sex scene in a movie. He leaned down and took her thong in his mouth and took them off and somehow got them around his neck with her bra 'spoils of war Anko their mine now' he thought with a huge ass grin he felt her ass up when he plunged his tongue in her sweet vag. "ahhh Naruto Kami-sama ahhh" she screamed as he worked her, several moments later he found it her G-spot and went to town "h-h-h-h-holy FUCK AHHHHHH KAMI I BET YOUR FUCKIN JEALOUS NOW AHHHHHHH NARUTO IM CUMMING" she screamed at her highest as she was taken over by the biggest orgasm she ever had she opened her eyes to see she was pushing him up to her by his hair "Damn Naruto stop this bullshit and FUCK me like your slut that I am" she said holding him still he was about to go for it when his gentlemen side said "are you sure Anko-chan I love you and don't want this to f up our relationship" Anko having none of it said while grinding into him "Naruto you're a sex god I'm going to need to share you but I'm happy I get to be your fist girl … now, FUCK ME!" and as she wanted he pushed into her and even went threw her hymen and stop to let her feel better he was a 10in dick after all, after a few moments he started ramming into her missionary style. She came 4 more time before he asked 'where' she screamed "IN ME NOW I NEED THIS AHHHHHH" as her 5th orgasm hit, her folds clamped shut and started milking him giving it a moment he started the pace again but not 10 seconds after he grunted very loudly and released his huge load into her sending her into her final orgasm of the night by the feel of his cum overflowing from her and seeping out and on to her bed where she fell on the bed and he sat up.

**Yo Newbs that didn't want to read that awesomeness it's over you can come out now … pansies**

"Hey Anko, I love you and wish I could stay but … fuck new sibli"

He couldn't finish when Anko sat up and kissed him and said

"I wasn't kidding about sharing you Naru-kun, I love you too and I understand but please tell me the girls that you consider before hand so long as I know who you want."

Naruto smiled his real smile which warmed her heart, before she rested her head on his shoulder and said "I love you Naruto and I always will Kami-sama herself can't rip me away from you." Naruto started to have tears come to his eyes, but he held them in he never cried, but then again he never felt this much love, and to top it off she knew about the Kyuubi.

*****Heaven

Kami watched the full think threw her godly powers and smiled to her self. "Anko, you won't have to worry about me ripping you away but I WILL be one of his mates. She then proceeded to finger herself pretending that it was Naruto.

*****Back with Naruto

"**Hey kit we need to talk while you head back to your place." **Said the almighty beast from within him.

"Sure Fox go ahead and why do sound almost depressed like." Asked Naruto who laid the now sleeping form of Anko in her bed, then covered her and kissed her goodnight and left headed home.

" … **Kit I'm sorry … sorry for everything, from hurting you to the villagers hurting you to tormenting you almost everyday … Kit there are things you need to know … I'm a woman and I'm extremely sorry …Kit" **it was obvious that the biggest strongest tailed beasts was crying her eyes out when she finished. Naruto felt her aura and knew she wasn't lying, which made him feel better.

Naruto frowned when he heard her crying it always hurt him to see someone cry that's why he comforted everyone so that they wouldn't cry in front of him, so Naruto rushed home and dispelled the clone that was sleeping on the floor and he went and sat on the floor so his back faced the bed and entered his mind dimension.

***** Naruto's Mind Dimension (NMD)

Naruto frowned as he could now here the sobs as he rushed towards the gate and entered not caring for his safety anymore. He approached a woman that had a dark red kimono on which had a fox emblem in bright red this time. Her blood red hair was wild like and fell covering her face. She was crying so hard that her cheeks where red and puffy. She was thin but had the necessary weight took look drop dead gorgeous, her D cup breasts were shaking from her sobbing and where threatening to pop out of the kimono and her clean clear long legs seemed to be just the right size she was only a few inches shorter then Naruto now. She was kneeling on the ground as Naruto approached. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her. Naruto whispered things like its ok and that she didn't have the option of choosing the carrier so it would never be her fault which made her slowly stop crying.

Here she is the queen of hell here self crying like a three year old that just lost here favorite toy. She know exactly why she was crying it had taken her 22 years to come to figure it out she loved him and she felt very bad that she had done terrible things to him. She paused when she felt an arm snake around her she was about to kill what ever it was for even thinking of touching her but then she heard Naruto, which caused her to cry harder and with more regret. The guy she knew had every right to hate her and he still comforts her when she is down and crying. After slowing her crying she turned in his hold and snuggled into his chest for added warmth. "Will you ever forgive me Naruto-kun?" '… Did I just call him Naruto-kun … o shit' Kyuubi thought to herself after she asked Naruto the question.

Naruto hugged her closer and paid no mind to being called kun he got a lot actually people used it instead of sama which he refused people calling him. Knowing she still wanted an answer he lightly chuckled and pulled back from the hug to answer earning him a frightened, but some how an adorable questioning look on her face. Kyuu-chan I already forgave you about two years ago. Hey Kyuu I'm tired I will see you tomorrow goodnight." Naruto said as he left the NMD

Ok MM here just wanted to say HELL YES finished with chapter number one ok people please review go to town on it I wont really mind any comments I will appreciate them all thanks Chap 2 will be out eventually considering I'm sort of really into this story now.


	2. Devine Intervention

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #2 Devine Intervention

By: Metallic Militia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want to, too much stress

Author Notes: This still and always will be my first story do not hate on me, Criticize if you want so long as it helps. Review please. Also to I have written some other stories so I hope I am better at this now. My first chapter was terrible and I apologize. People just one thing; NO ONE IS PERFECT, nor am I, grammar and speech are one of the things I am not keen on, please try and ignore the mistakes. People tell me about Ino go to my sight and vote it will end after 5 days after publishing this chapter. I would also like to add about some of my mistakes; characters relations – Yes Naruko over reacted a _lot_ however I will try and fix that this chapter, also I know personally if I saw a person with scars on their back that had the word DEMON engraved, I would be sad too, for I know receiving scars hurts like fuckin hell, I have nine scars total, one from a knife it is small and I was like eight big whoop four are from burns, thank you fireworks, the rest I honestly do not know. Anyway there are a lot of problems in chapter one I hope to fix and not go over now but let's get on to the story.

*****_Flashback_

_Naruto hugged her close and paid no mind to being called Kun, he got it a lot actually people used it instead of Sama, which he refused people calling him. Knowing she still wanted an answer he lightly chuckled and pulled back from the hug to answer her, earning him a frightened, but somehow an adorable questioning and scared look on her face. "Kyuu-chan I already forgave you about two years ago" He yawned hard and he knew he had to finish or he was going to pass out right there. "Hey Kyuu … I'm tired I will see you tomorrow alright … goodnight." Naruto said as he left the NMD"_

_*****End of Flashback with Naruto_

Naruto stirred a tiny bit as he woke. He took a glance at his large digital clock. 'Damn almost 5:30 and no sleep ... shit' Naruto stood up slowly. He looked at his twin sister and frowned. He was a little sad for some of the things he did yesterday. He walked over to the door and walked into the living room. He noticed red hair on his couch and looked over to see Kushina sleeping on it. He sighed again, he really didn't need this. He walked into his kitchen and turned the stove on, he cracked some eggs, and started the bacon, he used a shadow clone to do the hash browns and to make the coffee he needed, 60% coffee 40% whiskey.

Kushina awoke to the smell of coffee. She looked around and remembered that she was at her son's apartment. So she decided to look around the room a little. She was sitting on an old brown couch with a reddish rug that ran under it and the small book table that he had. It was full of scrolls and weapons. That slightly stirred her up. She rose from the couch and continued to look around, the rest of the room was clean, but looked old and abused. The hardwood floor looked like it needed to be redone immediately, the blank walls held no pictures only cracks in the paint or sometimes the walls them self's. A glass door led to a balcony that led out a ways. Nothing was on the balcony. The TV set looked newer then the rest of the contents of the room but she somehow knew it was broken, considering when she looked at it closer there was a hole in it the size of a fist on the top. She looked over the island that led to the kitchen and noticed two Naruto's in the confined space making breakfast. One handed the other a mug and disappeared. The real Naruto took a big sip of his coffee and set it down on the counter and continued cooking. She walked to the door frame and used it to support herself.

Naruto turned slightly and handed her a plate with eggs over easy, still sizzling bacon and some hash browns. "Would you care for some coffee?" Naruto asked sweetly.

Seeing the whisky bottle she glared at her son. He looked to where she was looking and held back a chuckle but smirked. She honestly didn't care so much, because he was of legal age and he was a shinobi. She stopped the glare and nodded and said I will take what you're drinking. He nodded his understanding and made another clone and he in turn made her coffee as they started to eat. She took a sip when it was handed to her and she smiled it was her ^help me get through the day coffee^.

Naruto feeling Naruko come into the room grabbed the remaining plate and handed it to her and smiled again. "Here yesterday was … well … not great, I am sorry for the bashing I put you through, however in my defense you attacked me. Anyway would you like some coffee?"

Naruko stood there looking at the floor. She felt awful for everything that happened yesterday. She also knew that yesterday was her time of the month, and unfortunately for her and anyone around her, her emotions become out of place and she is set off with even the simplest of things. She looked up and took the plate from his hand and said. "Naruto, yesterday was not a good day to be around me and … I guess you where the one I wanted to take it out on and no sorry I don't drink a lot of coffee." (Author Note: Yup I just blamed her period ... get over it, it happens)

Naruto stood there looking at her for but a second. He shook his head and continued eating. Kushina on the other hand was devouring her plate.

'Mmmm how is Naruto this good at cooking?" Kushina thought. "Kami, Naruto how the hell are you this good of a cook?" Kushina asked and continued eating. Naruto looked up from his plate but continued eating. He waited until both girls had finished eating to start elaborating.

"I am a good cook, because I have to be. No one has ever done it for me so I had to learn fast. I also got whatever I could, that is why people get the idea I am a ramen addict, due to me eating at Icharaku ramen stand a lot when I was younger I actually prefer Dango, but that was more expensive and when I was a kid I couldn't afford the stuff, now however I don't have the time, being in ANBU as an elite operative takes its toll." Naruto looked up to see the two's shocked faces and took this time to really look at them. Naruko had changed the night before and apparently had forgotten what she was wearing. She had on only a long shirt with no sleeves. Her milky legs were on full display. He slightly smirked, they were gorgeous, there were no imperfections on those legs. Her face was also perfect; it looked like his sexy no jutsu however, without any whisker birthmarks. Her eyes slightly less aqua then his and her hair also wasn't in the two ponytail version, but simply it just hung down. Kushina also had forgotten what she was in. She had not changed since the day before except that she had gotten rid of her shirt somewhere along the lines. All she had on were her pants and a red bra. Her stomach looked incredible and made Naruto almost want to reach out and touch it. Naruto immediately flushed at this, and looked away trying to rid himself of those perverted thoughts. He decided to look at the clock and found that it was about 6:30. He sighed. "Listen you two ... I was serious yesterday, I will never see you as my true family ... I just don't need one anymore. I have long since surpassed father at being a ninja. I also have learned how to cook, clean, repair, build, and the rest of the things needed to know to live. As I said, I had to. Anyway I need to go to ANBU HQ in half an hour so I will be in the shower and getting ready. In the meantime you two make yourselves comfortable and do whatever you wish I really don't care what you do I have nothing of value anyway. I live as a commando for a reason, so there is no need to go buy things." With that said Naruto walked to his room and then into the bathroom.

Kushina sipped her coffee and frowned; she knew why her son was like this and was mad at herself for leaving. She took an unconsciously large sip of her coffee again trying to get the alcohol to kick in. Naruko wasn't fairing to well either, sure she never really second guesses or even really thought about her older brother because she never really met him. However she was sad at plunging a sword through him. (Author's note: who wouldn't be sad about that? I mean come on!) They stood there in silence for the remainder of the time, until Kushina offered Naruko a sip of her coffee, which she took and almost spit it back out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT POSION" Naruko said while trying her best to keep it down. Kushina was laughing quite hard. Thanks to that the mood did an almost 180. Naruko may still feeling bad, but it was that Naruto was also drinking this crap, Kushina was just happy that she could get her daughter so riled up. She actually did this whenever she drank this type of coffee.

'I guess Naruto took after me ehh, probably doesn't hurt to have the Kyuubi help with it. Minato never could drink just like Naruko. Hahaha I remember that time at my birthday party. We put alcohol in the punch and never told him. Never have I seen a man in my life that will pass out after three sips of that.' This made Kushina laugh a little bit harder at the fond memory. Just then Naruto came out of the bedroom wearing his ANBU uniform. He was in the middle of putting on one of his arm guards that he hasn't cleaned yet, it still had dried blood and dirt on, just like most of his armor. His Kitsune mask was on the top of his head. Naruko couldn't help but blush a little. Kushina noticed something though. "Naruto you aren't by any chance one of the legendary two are you?" Kushina asked slightly worried about his response. Everyone knew about the legendary two. They were two ANBU from Konoha that stopped an invasion of almost the entire army from Iwa single handedly. These two were also the ones that fought Madara by them self's and came out victorious. Kushina's heart sank when Naruto looked up from what he was doing and gave an apologetic smile. She knew she really didn't have to worry considering that he is one of the strongest people in the entire world; however she knew that it was still dangerous. Naruko looked at both her brother and her mother confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about the legendary two? Who are they and how do you know them? Are they good people? I'm so lost." Naruko asked looking at her brother.

Naruto looked at her again with an apologetic smile, then he stated. "Sorry girls, no time to talk I have a mission to report." With that Naruto fixed his katana back on his waist then pushed his mask on to his face slowly. Naruko couldn't help but feel like being in an action movie that had a bad ending. When the mask was past his eyes, his smile became an emotionless line, there was no curves to his mouth. Both girls in the room shivered at that. It proved that Naruto was a killer that did his job with the upmost care. He was a professional that knew war, he knew hate, despair, anger, sadness, and most importantly he knew death. He had to, he dealt it. What the girls didn't see was that his eyes had also changed from the lightly caring eyes to the now dead eyes that showed pain, loneliness, and it also promised death. "Kushina … please answer her as best you can." After saying this he just seemed to disappear.

"Mom, what is going on? Please answer me." Naruko almost sounded like she was a pleading for the answers.

After sighing a long sigh Kushina sat down. "Sit down this will take a while." She waited patiently for her daughter to sit down and then spoke again. "Your brother is one of the legendary two. These two are said to be the strongest people in the world at the moment. He and his partner are the toughest people probably in all of history. Naruto has long since surpassed your father. Both of them stopped an entire invasion from Iwa singlehandedly. Thats not it either, it was the whole army from Iwa supposedly. After the fight one of the two walked through flames right up to one of the leaders of the village. At the sight Iwa claimed an immediate seize fire. A full retreat for all that survived and to pledge their full allegiance to the two ANBU officers. Anyone that ever threatens Konoha inside of Iwa territory; are immediately dealt with, for fear of making the two ANBU angry and willing to attack. These two also stop Madara, by themselves. Rumors say that these two ANBU answer to no one, they work for themselves, supposedly to promote peace and end all hate and war." Kushina took a long sip of her now almost depleted coffee.

Naruko looked at her mother and found that she was dead serious. Now she felt even worse from fighting with him. She now knew he held back instead of just killing her on the spot. She frowned at the thought. She looked at her mom and tried to think of something to change the mood."

Kushina noticed this and then the idea of sightseeing in Konoha came about. After realizing what they were wearing they changed and left Naruto's appartment.

*****With Naruto

Naruto was currently writing out his mission report, when a knock at the door was heard. Naruto didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing and gave the command to enter. He looked up to see three people, and then he went back to work. The people that he saw was his partner Raven standing there with his recently found mom and also Anko. A smile and blush now was on Naruto's face, albeit you couldn't see it but it was there. "Hey Kitsune I'm here to write my side of the report. Umm my mom uhh wanted to see where I worked." Sasuke sweat dropped at the comment.

Naruto was curious now. 'What the hell, I'm pretty sure Sasuke would have told his mom that he was an ANBU so why the hell would she want to come here.' "Ehh, well umm … ok?" Naruto slide off his mask because it was honestly pissing Naruto off, great for combat, awful for paperwork. After removing the head-protection he mouthed to Sasuke_ what the hell is wrong with her._ Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to the desk facing the opposite direction as Naruto. The way there desks were set up was so that they were back to back. This offered slightly more room then side by side. There was two small windows that lit up the room with sun light, several metal filing cabinets that held copies to mission reports, supply counts, and even for Naruto and Sasuke places they have been, places that they wanted to go for fun, places they wanted to go to take care of some bad people and the like. Anko walked over to Naruto's desk and sat on it slightly and closed her eyes. She was just happy that he was near her; sure she would want more later, but she is content right now. Mikoto just looked around the room to see how her son worked. One picture was on the wall it had three ANBU on it all giving the peace sign. The three ANBU looked like there just went through some type of battle; however they looked fine with no injuries. The ANBU in the picture are the Kitsune, the Raven, and the Badger. Naruto looked up at the picture and smiled he would have to write to Gaara soon. Sasuke looked out the window and sighed. He got up from his seat and walked over to a door.

"It's my turn to fend off the fan girls isn't it?" Naruto looked up slightly confused but then remembered ever since after the Pain fight, both his and Sasuke's fan girl club officially started. They had a building too, they even went as far as to all wear similar clothing to them both. Naruto frowned and nodded. Anko looked over at Naruto as Sasuke left. Mikoto decided to help him and left with him. Then Anko remembered about the club. She almost joined the club except she got the real deal, she got Naruto.

"So love, I was completely serious when I told you I was willing to share just tell me who and I also don't care how many people you choose either, so long as I accept them so just name them." With that Anko just killed the concentration Naruto had on his work.

With a sigh Naruto spoke up. "If I tell you will you let me finish my paperwork?" Anko pouted but shook her head anyway. "The only people that I can really think about are Ayame-chan, possibly Ino-chan, and maybe Kurenia-chan."

Anko had to tell him what she thought. "Well, Ayame is that ramen girl correct?" Naruto nodded. "I like her so she's fine, Ino is also fine so long as she agrees, remember don't push things Naruto-Koi. HOWEVER KURENIA IS A FUCKIN NO!" Anko shouted. 'Like hell I'm letting my rival/best friend get Naruto, however that doesn't leave a lot of people. "Oh ya, I have a few suggestions, what about those three new girls that are here." Naruto was still slightly deaf from her yelling but still heard what she said, however he really didn't mind the thought. They would need time but sure he could try and make it work. He had also noticed the blush his sister had when he walked out of his room earlier. He smiled at the thought. In Konoha incest wasn't that bad of a thing, sometimes it was recommended to help with clans. Civilians on the other hand had no use for this, so they didn't commit to it, but they really didn't care. The younger generation didn't understand but they just accepted it anyway.

"All right that sounds fair enough to me." Naruto said with a true smile on his face. Then everything stopped. Time came to a stand still for both Anko and Naruto. Naruto noticed it at first when he had this strange feeling. He looked at his analog clock and the second hand wasn't moving. "Hmm?" he wondered out loud. He checked his watch and noticed that time has stopped on that one too. Then there was a blinding light that filled the room. Naruto went on red alert immediately and grabbed Anko and pulled her in front of him and then he produced two combat knives, due to the small room that he had, the sword wasn't effective in this environment, he also had no idea which way the intruders would come in, that is why he had Anko in front of him instead of behind. If she were behind him he couldn't keep track of where she was and she could easily be taken out seeing as he couldn't see. He closed his eyes waiting for sound to reach his ears, maybe even a smell of someone that was nearby. He also check for Chakra signatures in the proximity of their location and he did all of this in a matter of a split second. Anko was going to protest until she remembered that he could easily take down damn near everyone and for him to be this on edge she knew this was going to be a tough opponent.

"Please settle down Naruto-kun" Neither were expecting a soothing voice to come into the room then for their sight to comeback. Anko's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw this woman. Blonde Hair, just like the sun, that just went all over in the right places. It was long too, about lower back almost upper butt in length, it looked like silk too. Her bright green eyes looked like they held love. Her head was tilted ever so slightly to the left side. Her smile looked like it could just about knock the shit out of any man, gay or not. Anko had the urge to bow down to this woman. Naruto was unaffected except his eyes where the size of a military trucks tire, however he stayed on guard. Her body was also the shape of goddesses' absolute perfect curves in all of the right places. She wore a silk white dress that left nothing to the imagination. She had no shoes on either. She giggled and closed her eyes and smiled bigger. Two angel wings spread out behind her. Naruto took three steps back when he realized who it was. "I want you Naruto-kun, to be my one and only mate"

Naruto took about another step and a half back before he said her name out load. "K-K-K-K-Kami-Sama"

Anko realized exactly what was going on except she didn't really. "If you want to tear my Naruto-koi away from me, I will kill you … even if you are Kami … I will not let Naruto out of my grasp. I love him, and I am not going to let you take him from me or the other girls we decided on." Anko said as she now produced a kunai and prepared for a fight.

"Please, put that away I may be Kami, but I cannot fight to save my life. I leave that to you mortals, my sister Shinigami, and all the Biju that we have created. I came here in peace, Anko-chan. I have always watched from above and watched Naruto. I truly am apologetic to what has happened in his life. So is my sister, she almost killed herself when she watched all of the things that you were put through, because of her sealing poor Kyuu-Chan into you. She is currently busy right now though, so she couldn't make it. Now Anko as I know you don't mind sharing, mind if two more people love Naruto like you."

Anko smirked put the kunai away and walk up to Kami. She held her hand out and said "You have a deal so long as I become his first mate." Kami smirked and whispered into her ear.

**Lemon people yes a threesome … 18 or older … or not I really don't care **

**It will be over on the next bolded and underlined section if you want to skip**

Kami smirked and spun Anko around so she faced Naruto. Kami and Anko were blushing up a storm. Naruto on the other hand looked semi-scared. Kami reached around to Anko's front side and pulled away her over coat. Remember how big Naruto's eyes were, well think about now, they shoot open to about 4 times what they were earlier. Kami smirked again at the sight of Naruto's face. Kami kissed Anko's now exposed shoulders and continued to casually kiss her neck and jaw line. Anko let out soft moans the whole time this was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked softly, trying to piece everything together.

"Aww, Naruto-koi are you getting horny, ehh?" Anko said as a pair of hand snaked around her front again and pulled on her undershirt. She was not wearing a bra today, so all her cleavage was on full display for Naruto to see. She moaned as those same hands went back up to her breasts and started kneading them. Anko slide her head back onto Kami's soft shoulders and mewed and lightly moaned as Kami did what she wanted. Kami didn't want the only one to be the one working so she motioned Naruto over.

Naruto smirked evilly, which in turn sent a good feeling chill run down Kami's spine; Anko was preoccupied to see it however. Naruto moved over and whispered in Anko's ear. "I'm not the only one horny here." Naruto smiled at Kami and walked behind her. He knelt down and as he went he grabbed Anko's skirt and slid it down also. Anko kicked it off to hell knows where, but she honestly could care a lot less at the moment. Naruto had also grabbed her panties in the mix so Anko was completely nude at the moment.

"By the way, since I froze time for the moment, no one can hear us or see us. Ahh" Kami started moaning when she felt a man's hand start to rub her thigh. Anko's hands didn't want to be idle either. She turned around so she was facing Kami and Naruto who was kneeling in between them now. One of Anko's hands went in through her sleeve area. She started to massage Kami's right breast. Anko's right hand rose up and she stuck out her pinky facing Kami and her thumb facing her. Anko then started to suck her own thumb. Kami took the hint and start to lick Anko's pinky before taking the digit into her mouth completely. Naruto was busy too. He raised Kami's dress up to see that she wasn't wearing panties. He smirked, and then saw that Kami was getting pretty wet, wetter then Anko at the moment. He inserted three digits immediately into Kami and started to rub around as her love juices were still coming just a little bit harder now. Kami almost cried out in pleasure from the sudden insertion of something that big. Anko felt it to, her moan traveled through her hand. That moan meant that something very pleasant was coming for her next, it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Naruto turned and smirked, then licked his lips before taking a quick sniff of Anko's clean and trimmed pussy. He couldn't wait any longer to pleasure his woman … now women. His tongue sent a shockwave through Anko's body. She took he thumb out of her mouth and started kissing Kami's cheek and moaning. Kami wasn't fairing much better, she is as she said still a virgin so she had no idea of how good it actually felt. She let go of Anko's pinky with a slurp. She looked right at Anko and then mashed her lips against Anko's. Naruto started to get serious when the girls started making out. He took a quick glance at how he was doing with Kami before he moved his left hand gripped her ass cheek. He slipped a digit into her anal cavity and started pushing it in and out of her. He then continued with Anko with more emotion. He started probing his tongue looking for her G-spot. Kami as soon as she felt Naruto's hand insert a finger into her ass cried out in slight pleasure and shock. She wasn't expecting this. She removed one of her hands from Anko's chest and brought it down and placed it on Naruto's scalp and started massaging. Anko had the same idea and move her now free hand down and tried to push Naruto into her satch. Both Girls screamed out in pleasure as he somehow found both of their G-spots at the same time. This in turn made both girls cum and hard. Naruto stood when he was finished until he found himself shirtless with a hungry looking Anko and Kami. Anko pushed Naruto onto his desk. Kami's Dress was soon removed along with Naruto's pants and boxers. Anko quickly mounted him and started sucking on Kami's breasts as Naruto finger probed her ass and ate her out. while she knelt next to his face The girls came quickly. This wasn't over for a long-shot however. He continued pounding into Anko while eating out Kami. "Girls … Ahh I'm almost there." With that said Kami backed off to see the mating process begin. As both Naruto and Anko came. Anko immediately bent down and bites into his collar bone and pumped some chakra into the bite. Naruto promptly did the same. After a few seconds Anko looked at Naruto's Collarbone which now had dark blue snake's fangs on it, she then firmly passed out. Naruto looked at Anko where he bit her to find crimson red fox claws about to come together. He looked over at Kami who smiled. Kami walked over and took Anko off him and bite into the same spot that Naruto bit into. A crimson red 1 appeared just below the mark. Kami looked at Naruto and pounced she screwed him even though being a virgin. Since she was so tight she came about twice before he blow his load into her. Again the same process happened with the biting. Kami had the same mark as Anko now except with the number 2 below hers. Naruto's new mark was a golden sun rising above a field. Anko woke up in the meantime and found all their clothes. The three got changed and Naruto sat back down at his desk and looked at the report he still had to do and sighed.

**Lemony Goodness is over now (BTW tell me if I am getting better)**

Naruto looked at the girls that had claimed him as their mates and the same situation around. He smiled before saying "I love you both so much." Kami blushed her hardest, due to the fact this is the only guy she has ever took an interest in. Anko smiled at him and said she loved him too but she was tired as hell and she would see him later. Kami said that she was also tired, she blow him a kiss and said I love you too handsome, see ya later hot stuff." She left by the same way she came in and time started again. Naruto laughed to himself he just had the most interesting 4 hours of his life and yet in the real world no time even went by. Sasuke came into the room about 10 minutes later smiled at Naruto and said that the fan girl problem was dealt with for today. Naruto figured out later that Sasuke used a genjustu on all the girls, who started chasing after two squirrels that had to them looked like the two. Naruto laughed at this and looked at the time it was about 6:45 and he was starving. He skipped lunch thanks to this report. He decided he was going to kill two birds with one stone go get some ramen from Icharakus' and ask Ayame if she wanted to become his third mate.

* * *

><p>Metallic Militia here and all I really have to say is vote for Ino again. Also that took a lot longer then what I thought it would however I am proud to say that this plot will come along nicely if people would review it. State what is good what is bad; however please don't be too harsh. This will take time to fix since my first chapter. Please do not just hate the story because of my poor spelling. As I said last time, I have no deadlines so the next one will come out when it does. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. More Additions It's Getting Bigger

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #3 More Additions It's Getting Bigger

By: Metallic Militia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want to, too troublesome.

Poll: Should I add Ino into the Harem of Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved?

The winner by one vote, 6 to 5(damn that is close) Ino will be added to the Harem, thanks for your input.

Author Notes: Not much to say this time, thanks for the people that reviewed and I also want some more Reviews they always help; now again I will apologize for the first chapter. Also sorry for any girls I pissed off about the whole PMS thing, sorry. I will not apologize for my story plot if you don't like it tell me why or leave, because it won't get better if you don't tell me. Also I plan on adding a couple more girls to the Harem. With that out of the way thank you people for the continued support. Let's get it started.

_***** (Flashback)_

_Naruto laughed at this and looked at the time it was about 6:45 and he was starving. He skipped lunch thanks to this report. He decided he was going to kill two birds with one stone go get some ramen from Icharakus' and ask Ayame if she wanted to become his third mate._

_***** (Flashback Over) With Naruto_

Naruto was about half way to Icharakus' when he was interrupted by the sight of blond hair Naruto looked over and noticed the face that belonged to the hair.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto called over to the girl and waved when she finally saw him. He finally got a better look at her. She had her civilian clothes on today, symbolizing that she had the day off. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a pair of sneakers. She also was wearing a hoodie with the hood down.

When she noticed him she smiled and waved back at her fellow blonde. That is when she decided to get a better look at the hero of the world. He was wearing his ANBU gear. His steel-toed boats were shining unlike the rest of the clothes that he had on. The pants were older she observed, they had some holes in random places. The pants were black cargos that had the Konoha symbol on the lower left side of the pant leg. His shirt that was under the armor looked slightly newer, it had fewer holes in the red fibers that made it. It was a simple short-sleeved t-shirt that had mesh wire built into the body of the shirt and also made the arms. The armor that he had on was filthy. It was no better the day she had seen it when he came back from the mission that he had with Sasuke. His arm guards no better. He did not have his coat on although and you could see his golden sunshine hair it slightly hid his mask, which he was wearing. The Kitsune mask was reserved solely for him and him alone; people feared or admired that mask.

"Hey, Kitsune what's up this isn't your normal route?" Ino asked not really caring what his answer was.

"I was just finishing up the report of my extended mission you know, and that's when I noticed the time and that I was hungry. Say, Ino you aren't on a diet are you? If not would you accompany me to the ramen stand?" Kitsune asked with a somewhat giddy voice.

"Are you asking me out, Kitsune? However if you want a date you'll need to pick someplace else, I know you like ramen, but that isn't dating food." Ino stated.

Naruto laughed full heartedly. "Ino if you want a date I'll take you on one tomorrow, shh, don't tell the banshee though, however I already know that Ramen isn't dating food. Anko can attest to that. No I just want to talk and have some food with the best servers in the world."

Ino looked at him and smirked. "Kitsune are you cheating on your girlfriend by trying to pick me up?"

Kitsune tilted his head to the right side and looked at her while debating something. "Hmm, cheating no, getting shared yes. Anko says that I have gone through a lot of shit in my life that I didn't deserve so she said that she wanted me to be shared, right now I have two girlfriends that are open minded to pretty much anyone. Anko recommended you actually. So if you're willing to become number three I'd feel like the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

Ino stared wide-eyed at what he just said and contemplated it. "Well damn, hmm who is the second girl, and I'll agree since I had felt something for you since the Pain invasion; however on two conditions you hear me. My two requirements are that I get the same amount of love as everyone else, also you will NOT date Sakura."

Naruto smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. "Damn, I must be the luckiest man on the face of the earth. You will never have to worry about Sakura and me dating, and also me and the other two girls have come up with a solution for the sharing. It goes by the week, that way it is fair. If missions tear us apart for that week it's whenever we get back will that start again. You'll never believe this until you see it, but the second girl that I am mated with is Kami-sama."

Ino for her part blinked a few times at the name and smiled brightly, "so when does the rotation start, hot-stuff." Ino played coyly

Naruto raised his eyebrow that was hidden. "Well the rotation starts in order of the people that I mate with first, which you will be the third if you want to, also the rotation doesn't start until all the girls have been told and mated with." Naruto stated a little more nervously.

Ino smiled and nodded her understanding until speaking up. "So who are the rest of the girls that you have chosen Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and started walking to the ramen stand again. "Well Anko and I have been thinking that the following people would be reasonable, Kami doesn't care so long as the girl is nice to me. So I guess I just need to clear them with you huh?" That received a sharp nod.

"Well that's another reason for going to the ramen stand is to ask Ayame-chan if she wants in also Anko said that my birth mother and sister would also be a few more places too look, maybe some other people, do you have any suggestions?"

Ino blushed slightly then she hummed while striking a thinking pose. "Well the only other girls I can really think about are Hanabi; she had something for you since Neji told her about how you beat him. Hana, Kiba's older sister, this may be a hunch but the way she was looking at you and now that she is single Tamari, that girl that you made that promise to … what was her name … umm Shi … uhh right Shion, The Akatsuki girl that pledge herself to you Konan. Umm … well that's all the names my mind will work up at the moment.

Ino smiled at him then wrapped her arm around Naruto's who turned to her and slightly and she guess that he was smiling at her so she smiled back. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, Ino, what made you become attracted to me during the Pain invasion?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ino hummed while she had her eyes closed and she kept them that way. "Well other than you completely dominating the Pains and made it look like child's play. You have always been there for any of us when we needed it. The times that I told my mom I was sick and somehow you knew and took my shift and didn't ask for anything proves' that."

"How did you know I did that?" Naruto was little shocked from her knowing.

"Well one of the times that I was actually sick you came into my room to see how I was." Ino giggled as she recalled the event.

_*****flashback (Ino's house; Naruto age 10)_

"_Mrs. Yamanaka, how is Ino doing?" A smaller more innocent Naruto asked concerned lacing his wording._

"_She should be fine with in a few days she is just running a high fever. Damn girl thought she could wait until it started raining to bring in the plants." She answered politely. Naruto knew that this was one of the safe heavens he could come to if he need to, well besides Ino chasing after Sasuke she was still nicer then Sakura so he could deal with that. _

"_Mind if I see her?" Naruto asked still concerned._

"_Sure, Naruto, but I think she is sleeping, so please do not wake her." She said as she continued attending the plants in the shop. Naruto nodded his thanks and went to the room._

_He opened the door slowly and worked himself into her purple room, and when I say purple I mean every little think was purple, not all in the same shade of course but still a lot of purple. Naruto smiled and walked over and knelt by her bed and felt her head to sense her temperature. She was pretty warm not horrible but still enough to keep her in bed._

"_Get better Ino." With that said Naruto kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Ino's eyes were wide open and she was blushing slightly._

'_O My God, Naruto just kissed me. I thought he liked Sakura? Well her loss then, Naruto is such a nice guy, if things don't work out between me and Sasuke-kun, then Naruto is my next choice.' Ino looked over at the door and blushed a little more. 'Hell, get rid of that __make your eyes bleed__ orange jumpsuit, and he might be better than Sasuke in the looks department.'_

_*****Flashback over (with Naruto)_

Naruto recalled the time also. He then thought about it a bit more and realized that after that day she stopped chasing after Sasuke so much. She didn't stop mind you but still slowed down at least.

Naruto chuckled slightly when he remembered that Sasuke was dating a non-shinobi. 'So much for trying to show off their skills to impress Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

Ino still had her arm around Naruto's with her eyes closed. She was doing this to savor the moment and also to slightly prove to all the other people that she had the up most trust in him. When she reopened her eyes they were a few stores away from the ramen stand. That's when he stopped.

"Hey Ino wait here a second, I'm not supposed to take off the mask in front of people, it's a stupid rule considering I'm the only one that dares to wear the Kitsune mask. I'll be right back." That's what Naruto said as she looked at him with some confusion.

He walked off down a dark ally, only to reappear a few seconds later without the mask. "So where did the mask go Naruto-kun?" Ino asked while smiling 'damn I love the sound of that, Naruto-kun, heh he is mine … well sort of, who cares I get to be with him.' Ino thought.

Naruto smirked a little bit and showed her the scroll that was now hanging right next to his blade. She smiled also. Then they were in the Ramen stand

"Hey old man how's business?" Naruto asked in his usual manner.

"There is my favorite customer. Business is good my boy, business is good. What will you have today?" Teuchi asked joyously.

"Well I'll have two spicy pork bowls please, Ino what would you like?" Naruto stated and asked at the same time.

Ino looked over the menu and smiled slightly. "I see the Ayame added a diet meal to the menu, the vegetable special for me please."

Naruto smiled at that then remember one of the other reasons why he was here. "Hey old man, where is Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh today was her day off she decided to sleep in somewhat and lounge around the house would you like to see her after you are done eating or would you like to now?" Teuchi asked with a smile.

"After would be better." Naruto stated. They waited about two minutes until their meals were brought out to them. Naruto was enjoying his meal to the full extent and Ino was also. Another five minutes went by and Ino finished hers. Naruto pick up his remaining bowl and carried it to the lift gate to get into the kitchen after paying with a generous tip. Ino followed him. "Hey old man, I'm going up to see Ayame-chan" Naruto called to the cook.

"Alright, I'll see you soon Naruto." Teuchi called back.

*****With Ayame

She was currently in the shower. She groaned slightly. "Dammit Naruto. You just had to go and start seeing someone, can't you see that I care for you." Ayame all but yelled

*****With Naruto

"Dammit Naruto. You just had to go and start seeing someone, can't you see that I care for you." Was heard from behind one of the doors in the house. Naruto turned and kissed Ino on the lips that made her melt to his touch. He pulled back and stared at her. Naruto then mouthed to her 'stay here I'll be out in a second.' She nodded

*****With Ayame

"Hmph, Naruto-BAKA, I love you" she whispered the last part of the sentence but since Naruto was on the other side of the curtain he still heard it.

"You realize Ayame-chan, that if you yell something like that people will hear you, I mean seriously what if Anko heard that, especially that last part, what was it now, ohh ya right 'I love you', Come on Ayame-chan I want to talk to you and … well as much as I would enjoy talking to you like this, which is completely sexy by the way, I have a friend that wants to talk to you also. So hurry up." Naruto said over the water noise which received a yell and bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash thrown at him. He walked out of the room like he had done this before. Ino was giggling and took his hand in hers and walked to Ayame's bedroom.

Ayame came in about two minutes later pouting and blushing extremely.

Naruto looked at her and smiled which made her frown slightly; she loved that smile and knew that it didn't belong to her. She completely missed the fact that he was holding hands with Ino and not Anko.

"What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked a little dejectedly thinking that she knew where it was headed already.

"Simple, Anko wants to share me with some other girls, we agreed that one of them should be you, because she says that you basically raised me, and for me because I have some feelings for you." Naruto stated like it was the most common thing in the world.

Ino decided to speak up after this, "Naruto-kun it isn't all that simple I hope you kn~" Ino was then cut off.

"I'll do it, I love you Naruto!" Ayame cheered and grabbed on to him with one of those seductive hugs, which didn't really work with wearing just a towel. The towel took a total of five seconds to fall to the floor. Ayame blushed hard and thanked that Naruto had his head closer to her cleavage so he couldn't really see anything. However Ino was another story.

_**Lemony Goodness; reader please this is your warning, do what you want don't blame me if you don't like it.**_

"Hmm, Damn Naruto you should see this naked body that's hugging you." Ino stated blushing hard enough to make fire jealous of the shade that she was wearing. Ino moaned slightly when she looked down to see what happened she spotted Naruto's gloved hand massaging her though her hoodie.

Ino moaned again, encouraging and telling him that she wanted more of it. Naruto smirked a little bit when Ayame started to lean back a little. He jumped at the chance. Ayame barely got out her squeak of surprise.

Ayame looked down to see the sight that she knew that she would remember for the rest of her life. There was Naruto in his ANBU gear minus the mask kissing her breasts like they were the most holy things in the world. She moaned aloud, at the same time as Ino.

Ino looked up to see why Ino was moaning and noticed what Naruto was doing getting her hornier. She didn't mind having fun with a guy with another girl; she fooled around with some other girls her age so it didn't bother her. She may still be a virgin, but she was already dreaming about Naruto taking that from her.

Naruto smirked into Ayame's breathe considering he had another hand to do whatever he wanted with. He started by rubbing Ayame's back then started rubbing her ass. He smirked a little stronger when he heard another moan from Ayame. He then inserted a finger into her ass.

Ino was enjoying herself but really didn't want to wait anymore and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. She then scooted over closer to Naruto while grabbing his hand. She bit her lower lip and tilted her head back at the sensation, when she moved his hand to her panties. Ino wanted to do something too though. She moved her left hand to Naruto's covered thigh and started rubbing her hand up and down it. Her right hand was massaging her right C-cup breast and moved her head to Ayame's right breast and started sucking it while Naruto sucked Ayame's left one.

Naruto loved the moment his right hand in Ino's panties massaging Ino's southern lips while she sucked along with him on Ayame's A-cup breasts. His left hand was massaging and figuring her ass. He knew that she was the one that was going to cum first and he like that idea that way he could mark Ino then afterword mark Ayame.

Ayame was on cloud nine, at first the digit in her ass felt really weird and uncomfortable, but then she started liking it a _lot_. Ayame was on the verge of collapse when Ino started sucking her other breast. "OOwwwnnn … guys … I'm so close thAHH …"

Ino and Naruto had their eyes wide open when Ayame's milk started pouring into their mouths. They both took the milk and continued to suck.

Ayame was so close, until a second finger was added to her ass, this time it was Ino's that sent her over the edge. Ayame came and started to collapse until Naruto caught her and placed her on the bed.

Naruto then looked over at Ino was blushing but staring at Naruto like she wanted to eat him. 'Too bad for her, I'm so hard right now that I'm about to blow anyway.

Ino somehow knew what he wanted and started stripping. She got all of her clothes off, in the blink of the eye and was now stuffing her panties into his pocket. "I heard when a girl gives her virginity to the boy she loves she is supposed to give him her panties." The next thing she realized was that she was lying next to a panting Ayame, with Naruto naked right next to them both.

"I need to say this. While we are in the act as we climax you need to bite me and force your chakra into me while I do the same. This will give us both a mark I will show you both mine since you both want to become my mates." Naruto said as he pushed some chakra into his shoulder blade. It then turned into dark blue snakes. "That is Anko-Chan's mark. The next is Kami-Chan's mark" Naruto said as the girls looked on. Then while they were still looking the mark changed into the golden sun rising above a field.

Ino was wondering what hers would look like. "Damn it Naruto, in me, NOW" Ino blurted out with determination, lust, and love lacing her words.

Ayame blushed and slightly waited.

Naruto complied and inserted his organ into her and started soothing her, considering he just blasted right into her virgin pussy. He continued sitting there and rubbing her back and belly with his hands as Ayame pet her hair and was also whispering things into her ear.

Ino finally got used to the feeling of feeling so full and complete, it hurt like hell, but now it felt so damn good. "Move Naruto"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding then Ayame whispered in his ear something. He smirked and nodded then started sliding in and out of Ino slowly and teasingly. Se groaned in both happiness and dissatisfaction. All of a sudden she hadn't moved all that much but Naruto was now under her little form thrusting into her with loads more speed and firmness.

Ayame noticed the change in positions and took it as her signal. She then moved so her crotch was in Ino's face.

Ino was loving it all getting dominated by her hero, the feeling of his hard cock in her tight pussy was just enough to make her mind go blank, then she noticed that Ayame was straddling her face.

Naruto watched on in amazement as he watched two of his soon to be mates playing with each other while he was screwing the other one. An idea popped into his head and he decided that he may as well go through with it. He reached around and started kneading Ino's very hard nipples. Causing her to gasp at the feeling of eating another girl's pussy while getting pounded into by her savior, who was now grouping her chest. She was so close she could feel it.

Ayame was feeling the pleasure that Ino was due to the fact every time Ino moaned or groaned or tried to say anything it sent shockwaves running through her at Mach III. Ayame loved this. She did not mind going second because now she knew what she may go through next. This caused her to become even hotter and more bothered, in a _really_ good way. She couldn't help it anymore and came into Ino's waiting mouth; this caused her to fall sideways onto her own bed.

Ino having just made another girl cum wanted her own end so badly now that she turned herself around and started meeting his thrusts into her. She then kissed Naruto.

Naruto was enjoying himself so much that he barely noticed that Ino turned around until her noticed she was meeting his thrusts. He opened one of his eyes to see that Ino was looking at him with half lidded eyes that radiated lust and love. She then kissed him. He tasted Ayame's essence on Ino's tongue, but Ino's flavor outmatched Ayame's. He felt Ino start to tighten meaning she was going to climax in mere moments. When she did she bit him rite where his other marks were.

Ino almost forgot that she needed to add chakra into her bite to get the results that she was now craving for. She felt when he bit her not pain like she expected, but a pleasing sensation, she knew that she probably didn't because she didn't know how and was now tasting his blood for the first time; she was slightly worried and almost forgot that she was about to cum. When she looked at him with concern she noticed that he was crunching his face from the pleasure that they were doing and she came after this. She passed out not even noticing the Purple Tulip that was now on his right shoulder. She also did not notice the mark that was now on her own right shoulder which was the same one that Kami and Anko had except with the number three on it.

Ayame waited patiently, and was happy and intrigued to see what happened after the bite and she was now wondering what her mark would look like. She rolled the passed out Ino off of him and climbed on him with an evil smirk. "Naruto, this may not be my first time, but that just means that we don't really have to wait for me to adjust, and since I haven't had sex since my first time thirteen years ago, I consider myself a virgin. Take me now and hard Naru-koi." Ayame said lust dripping and pooling around her trimmed pussy. She had drool coming down from her mouth to her chin and it looked awesome to Naruto. He noticed the tears were also there.

Naruto grinned up at her, "I wonder what your mark will look like." With that said he thrust up and into her. She moaned out loudly.

"Don't you dare fucking stop, pound my pussy like you pounded all the bad guys" She said with more drool escaping the side of her mouth as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. "I'm gonna ride you like I always have!" she yelled. She started riding him and hard too.

After about ten minutes of the lovely sex they were enjoying, they switched positions with Naruto pounding into her from on top. He didn't mind considering she had cum again. He just kept going to. She loved the way his cock was touching her in all the right places.

"I'm so close Aya-chan" Naruto grunted out while he was panting hard. He could tell she was close too so he moved forward and kissed her. They both started to cum and that is when she Bite into him adding the little chakra that she could into her bite. Naruto felt her teeth bite into him, it hurt slightly, but he wouldn't let it show. All the girls that he had marked so far said that they enjoyed getting their marks. So he bit down and noticed that her orgasm intensified a tad bit. After they rode out their highs she looked at her mark and was surprised. It was a red half-moon with three silver stars. She then looked at her own shoulder and smiled when she saw the fox paws and the number four.

She started tearing up and hugged him close to her. "I love you Naru-koi, I don't mind sharing you with other girls so long as they treat you well, then I won't kill them."

Naruto stopped the chuckle that was coming on and kissed her. "I love you too Aya-chan, I have for quite some time." Naruto then looked down and noticed that he was still buried in her. He pointed that way and said "That is one of the ways that proves that I love you. The other is on your shoulder.

Ino was starting to come too, when she heard that. She looked at her shoulder and let a tear slip from her eye, she turned and crawled to her new mate and fellow member of the Uzumaki family and hugged them both before passing out again.

_**Lemon over (damn longest lemon for me hehehe) Hope you enjoyed**_

Naruto hugged Ino and kissed Ayame on the forehead and put Ino's clothes back on her and changed back into his own clothes. He then picked up the still sleeping Ino and looked at the sleeping form of Ayame. He covered her in her bed sheets and carried Ino to her house. After dropping Ino off. He proceeded to walk back towards his house.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto haven't seen you in a while." Came a voice to Naruto's left side.

"Why hello Kazakage-sama, how are you today, Gaara?" Naruto asked

"How dare you disrespect our Kage!" yelled a male kid that was with the Gaara.

"Ya nobody is allowed to go unharmed showing no respect to someone that is stronger than you!" yelled a female ninja; Genin if Naruto had to guess.

Naruto looked at Gaara and laughed slightly which pissed off the two kids that had said something. The third was trying to figure out who he was, until he placed it. He immediately fell to one knee. "Uzumaki-sama I am so sorry for not recognizing the hero of Konoha, and also the man that saved Gaara-sama several times!"

Naruto was taken back at the boy's behavior. He made his way over to the boy and rubbed the boys surprising red with a hint of brownish hair. "Hey no formalities with me ok? Please stand I don't need you to kneel before me." Naruto said smiling.

Gaara looked on smiling. He then turned to the other two kids. "That is my best friend that you just yelled at I hope you know that he saved me and the world, several times, that and if what you said about being about respecting people that are more powerful then you are, follow your own words he is in ANBU gear for a reason, besides if I fought him, I would lose."

The two other kids bowed their heads in shame for not knowing. "Now Gaara that was not necessary. Besides if I remember you hate formalities just as much if not more than I do." Naruto stated.

"It comes with the job Naruto." Gaara said impassively, but after a few seconds smiled.

"How long you in town Gaara?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You can't talk, I've been here more then you have in the past few years anyway, besides the Chunnin exams are soon, that is why these young ones are with me at the moment. Tamari ran off to go get some type of form for her team that I am babysitting at the moment." Gaara said. "Truth be told I will be staying here in Konoha for the full exam, as is my duty as a Kage. I heard that all the villages will be coming besides Iwa; they apparently failed all the Genin hopefuls for wanting revenge. It is good to see that at least they know now that revenge gets them nowhere." Gaara said happily.

'All the villages' ehh? I wonder if Bee-san will be coming with his team. I wonder how Yugito is doing, poor girl, lost her team before I could get to them during that mission, she started clinging to me, Sasuke and Bee. I mean the battlefield is no place to send at thirteen year old. I mean Zabuza was different, that was an unknown.' Naruto pondered.

Gaara looked on and smiled slightly, he knew from being the container of the one-tailed, the face Naruto was making meant that he was either deep in thought or was talking to his inner demon.

"**Oi, Sand boy" **came the voice Gaara had gotten used to.

'What do you want now?" Gaara asked.

"**My sister Kyuubi has finally revealed her true form to the boy in a few hours when you're both alone I want to talk to him and Kyuubi is that alright?" **The now female shakaku asked sincerely.

MM here, just wanted to say that this story will go by about 5,000 words plus per chapter instead of going by the pages used. Anyway Any Betas reading this and want to help me out send me a message please, Grammar and errors are something that should be overlooked please. This story has come a long way from the start, and I already know that I messed up in some places, No one is perfect, anyway, review please, next chapter will be mostly about Kyuubi and Shakaku. Possibly Tamari, the next chapter will probably be the start of the incest. Naruto&Naruko is my favorite couple. GO NaruNaru! Well please review. Thanks for reading, expect these stories to be coming out faster, due to the awesome comments I'm getting on one of my stories. Well Peace everyone l8tr MM is out for now, until next time keep it cool.


	4. Bijuu Loving

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #4 Bijuu loving

By: Metallic Militia

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, too troublesome.

Author Notes: At the current time, none; enjoy please, review if you want. As normal please skip over grammatical errors, I have no Beta and I'm doing the best I can.

_***** Flashback_

_Gaara looked on and smiled slightly, he knew from being the container of the one-tailed, the face Naruto was making meant that he was either deep in thought or was talking to his inner demon._

_"__**Oi, Sand boy" **__came the voice Gaara had gotten used to._

_'What do you want now?" Gaara asked._

_"__**My sister Kyuubi has finally revealed her true form to the boy in a few hours when you're both alone I want to talk to him and Kyuubi is that alright?" **__The now female shakaku asked sincerely._

_****** Flashback Over with Naruto_

"Hey man #1 wants to talk to you and #9 soon, and I have no idea what she wants." Gaara stated somewhat blandly.

'Hey Kyuu what do you think Shakaku wants?' Naruto thought to the Kyuubi.

"**I'm not sure Kit, even though she is my sister, I never really knew what she planned next." **Kyuubi answered honestly.

Naruto stood up from his knelling position and looked over toward the Kage Mountain. "We'll meet at the top tomorrow is that ok? I have something's that I need to do before that happens."

"That is fine D-Bro, I enjoy the peace from time to time, and I'll see you around." After Gaara said this he walked away with his Genin team in tow.

Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that it was about 20:30 (AN: I'm using Military time because he is in the military, if you want to know how to convert it, just subtract 12 after it exceeds 1300) 'I still have to finish my report before noon tomorrow.' With that thought Naruto was walking back toward ANBU HQ. Naruto was just about there and was passing the Hokage tower, when his name was called.

"Is that you, Naruto?" asked the voice to his right side. Naruto took a curios glance and noticed a woman with blonde hair was standing there, staring at him. Said blond smirked when he recognized who it was.

"Long time no see Temari." He said with a wave.

"Naruto it is you," Temari said joyously "How have you been?"

"It's been ok, I spent a lot of time just doing missions you know, after the war everything changed, the layout of town, to the people themselves, I'm surprised, you changed too, you used to be the strong, but non-talkative kind of person." Temari smirked.

"Maybe it wasn't me that changed; I mean I was blinded by your crappy fashion sense way back when." Naruto just nodded his head, but he had never said that he liked the orange jumpsuit, it was all he could afford back then, he would just tell people what was wrong with and the ignore the conversation from there.

"I'll admit I have changed, but maybe nobody knew the real me." Naruto said matter of factly.

Temari frowned slightly at hearing that, she knew that basically nobody made an effort to even get to know Naruto, everything about him was based off of rumors, which, were mostly wrong. 'Him being a bloodthirsty demon makes me Satan.' She though, but that did remind her to never _ever_ get on his bad side. "I would like to change that right now!" she almost yelled

Naruto was slightly surprised by her straight forwardness, but just rolled with it. "Sure Temari I would love to get to know more about you too, can we do this later though, I have to finish my report for Tsunade."

Temari smiled, than told him about which hotel that her and her rookies were staying at. After this Naruto told her that he would have to do it in a few days he was a busy man you know. Naruto continued on and made it to his destination; he continued to write his report on the mission, when Sasuke's mom entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, civilians aren't allowed in ANBU HQ, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now." Naruto said as he was hinting that she should probably go.

"I came here to pick up some papers for Sasuke-chan, you are his partner correct?" Mikoto asked. Naruto nodded at the reasoning and also the question asked. "Then can you answer some questions for me please?"

"I'll do my best in answering what I know and what I can tell you." Naruto said truthfully.

***** (Time: 2300; with Naruto)

An ANBU was leaving ANBU HQ with several papers in hand with a few thoughts on his mind. 'It's too late to go give this to baa-chan so I'll wait till tomorrow, Gaara Shakaku wants to see me and Kyuubi for some reason, I should probably start heading there, why was Mikoto asking all those questions about me and Sasuke, I'll have to ask Sasuke later." Naruto started to make his way to the top of the Hokage heads.

When Naruto arrived he looked out over the city that he called home and smiled a tad bit.

"Wow that looks beautiful, almost as good as the view that I have back in Suna." Gaara said as he sat down next to his best friend.

Naruto smiled a bit more now that Gaara was here, "I guess it all depends on where you come from."

Gaara nodded his understanding. What neither of the two carriers knew was the cargo that they carried were talking to one another. All of a sudden both boys ended up getting pulled into their mindscapes, but somehow they had both came together. Gaara sat up and looked exhausted, but then he noticed some of his surroundings, they were in what appeared to be a beach with a forest right there next to it. "How the hell did you get here Gaara?" asked a voice behind said man. Gaara turned around to see, Naruto standing there holding his forehead like he was in pain.

"I'll answer" that both looked over to the person that he now recognized.

"Hey Kami-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked as his friend went wide-eyed.

"You are both in Naruto's mindscape, which slightly transformed, however I like the new accommodations. Anyway the reason that you are both here is because we are going to have a transfer. You see Shakaku wants to have Naruto as her host, Gaara you will still retain all of the powers that she had so only her soul and body will be sent to you Naruto, the reason for this change is not my place to say, however I can't wait to see what happens. I'm sorry Naruto but this will hurt you the worst, Gaara you may actually find this somewhat pleasant." Kami said as she disappeared.

Then there was a large puff and both Naruto and Gaara looked behind them to see three things. Kyuubi in her human form smiling at Naruto, Shakaku how was also smiling at Naruto, but was doing so with more of a seductive smirk than anything else. The last figure had both boys for a loop though. She had black hair and dark eyes however they were looking at Naruto with sympathy and regret, her figure and attire looked the same as Kami's except it was black.

As Naruto took all this in he gave a suggestion of who he thought it was. "Shinigami-sama?"

"Yes it is I, Naruto-kun … I'm so sorry for everything that happened I truly am." She said while her eyes watered up.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault that the villagers acted the way that they did, but my one question is; how are you here?" Naruto said trying to cheer up Shinigami.

Shinigami smiled with tears still in her eyes, "well you have meet my sister and I'm sure she explained it too you, but I am here for another reason too."

"Hm what is that reason then?" Naruto asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"That would be about me Naru-kun." Shakaku said off handedly.

"She has requested that she has a new host, not that Gaara was unsuitable, but she wanted to be with a person that she admired most. Before you ask that person is you, Naruto-Kun, I'm just here to seal the deal." Shinigami said.

"Well I'm fine with that, but what would happen to Gaara and Kyuu?" Naruto said. Gaara was looking a little worried.

"Gaara will be fine, he will still retain all the powers that Shakaku had, so in a sense, Naruto you're only getting her spirit, this also means that Kyuubi, will be perfectly fine." Shinigami said ending his worrying. Kyuubi gave him an appreciative smile, knowing that he indeed did care what happened to her.

With this said both Gaara and Naruto nodded their understanding and commenced with the procedure.

***** Several hours later.

Naruto groaned as he sat up and looked to his left, Gaara was still sitting there passed out. Naruto was about to rise to his feet when he felt the tug to go to his mindscape. 'Hang on a second' Naruto thought, but was unprepared when he was forced to his mindscape.

*****In Naruto's Mind

**Lemon Warning Read or skip it's your choice **

"Wha- ok what's up guys, what is so important that it couldn't wait fo-" Naruto lost what he was going to say when he saw what was in front of him. The scene he saw was two naked Bijuus, Kyuubi, was getting manhandled, by shakaku. Shakaku turned and smiled at him.

"You're turn is next, Naruto-kun." Shakaku said, as Kyuubi lost it and released. Shakaku stood up and liked off Kyuubi's essence from her hand and when she turned to look for Naruto he was nowhere in sight.

"No, I believe it is your turn Aku-Chan." Naruto said from right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the floor.

"What, when did you get behind me?" Shakaku asked knowing that this was the only time for he to be dominate against the other Bijuus, However when Naruto started groping her chest and messaging her ass, she didn't care as much. When the tip of his dick started to touch her entrance she all but cried out, "Just do it, make me yours, and fuck me into oblivion!"

Naruto only smirked and started to slowly ease into her, making her moan and mew and slightly beg for more. Kyuubi who was looking on from where she sat was fingering herself to no end. Seeing this brought Naruto to make the decision to top fooling around and go at it. Naruto then turned Shakaku so she was facing him and spread her legs wide as he thrusted down into her, She was crying out in pleasure at, being dominated.

Shakaku was loving this new experience, she had been a lesbian up until now and was unsure of how to do this, sure she flirted around and the the works but she never dreamed that it would be this good. She screamed load when Naruto hit her sweet spot and this forced her to the edge. Not that she cared mind you.

Naruto was loving this feeling, sure he was the one always on top, nut this was different, something made him wanted to dominate her like she had just done with Kyuubi, however this also for some reason intensified the feelings of his arousal, and he was close. So when she screamed for what seemed the fortieth time, and her walls clamped down on him, he couldn't hold it in, and spewed his load into her, as he bent down and bit into her shoulder, while she did the same. He noticed the mark that was left on her was the same as all the other times however this mark, was a different number, 5 this time.

By this time Kyuubi couldn't take it and jumped him, he prevailed thought and started fucking her blind and senseless, she all but submitted when he entered her. This time however he sat her up on his lap and started to thrust his hips making him bounce on him. Her boobs jumped with each hit and he loved the sight, however he wondered how they tasted. So while he continued to ram into her using gravity as an multiplier to the sensations that they were feeling, he started to suck on her right breast, she screamed as she came the first time for him, drool was coming out of her mouth and tears where rolling down her cheeks.

"YES RIGHT THERE NARUTO-KOI" Kyuubi screamed as he continued doing what he was doing. She started lactating into his awaiting mouth and he loved the taste. So when he stopped and her milk was hitting his chest he felt wonderful.

"You taste so good Kyuu-hime." Naruto said as he faced her. Kyuubi always wondered about that and saw the ilk that was coming out of his mouth, so she kissed him with as much passion as she could. This additional sensation sent them both over the mountain, of pressure building. With a cry of pleasure it was Kyuubi that chewed into his shoulder this time, he then went in and did the same. Kyuubi collapsed off of him and fell onto the floor.

**Lemon over**

Naruto imagined a mirror and one appeared. He looked at himself and noticed the little bit of blood that was falling off of his shoulder he looked and noticed the new marks that he had gained from the past half hour. Shakaku's mark was an oasis with one palm tree. Kyuubi's was that of the tree with roots and branches all bare (Think of the tree of life, except without leaves) "Well Goodnight Girls" Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared back to where he was before to notice that Gaara was starting to wake up. "Well now that, that is done I say we go home and get some shut eye don't you agree Kazakage?"

Gaara looked at him and nodded. "Ya," Was his one word answer.

* * *

><p>OK MM here saying sorry it was short but, the next one is the one I really want to do but I promised that I would have the Bijuu's first, so next chapter will be longer. Until next time peace out everyone.<p> 


	5. A Busy Day

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #5 A Busy Day

By: MetallicMilitia

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, too troublesome.

Every 5 chapters this will be added: In the Harem this far: Ino, Anko, Ayame, Kami, Shakaku, and Kyuubi.

To come soon: Mei, Kushina, Naruko, Yugao, and Yugito

Will not join, so don't ask: Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten; the other characters need some love too.

Author Notes: (Scratches back of head) Ummm … I am so very sorry for the long wait everyone, everything has been very stressful, and I have had little time for myself. What a fuckin drag. Sorry everyone but please read and enjoy also some bad news, no Lemon this Chapter, however, next chapter will be a double Lemon.

_*****Flashback_

"_Well Goodnight Girls" Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared back to where he was before to notice that Gaara was starting to wake up. "Well now that, that is done I say we go home and get some shut eye don't you agree Kazakage?"_

_Gaara looked at him and nodded. "Ya," Was his one word answer._

_*****Flashback Over_

Naruto stood up from his spot and looked around it was probably around 0200. Naruto looked over towards Gaara and walked over to him and helped him stand up. "If you need me Gaara I'll be at my place for a few hours after that I'm jam packed with work and the rest of the crap that I need to do, so please don't need me today."

Gaara nodded and started back toward his room and he had a sense of lightness as he did. Naruto was on his way toward his room by rushing home. He was exhausted and he needed some sleep soon. As Naruto landed on his apartment door step he walked in and immediately remembered that he wasn't the only one in the house anymore. He walked towards his room and peeked inside Kushina and Naruko were both in his bed and sleeping peacefully. He sighed again. He walked over to his couch and sat down. He looked around at the very little he owns.

"I guess I need a new place haha." He told no one. He lies down and fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the first set of springs

***** Morning 0600

Naruto awoke and sat up and stretched. His shoulder popped and he turned slightly and his back cracked, as he stood up he twisted his neck and snapped too. He walked over into the Kitchen and looked in his cabinets, 'looks like we are eating waffles today, hope they like Blueberries.'

As Naruto was making breakfast Kushina had gotten up carefully so she didn't wake Naruko. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then got out, she walked into the kitchen area and smiled at Naruto, a smile that he returned.

"Can you please make some coffee?" Naruto asked. Kushina only nodded as she got the whiskey and coffee beans out. As she was doing her coffee the water was running meaning that Naruko was awake and showering. Naruto was almost finished with the waffles and the coffee would be done in a couple of minutes. Kushina while waiting for the coffee decided to set the table. After it was set she smiled at Naruko as she entered the room.

"Mmmm what's cooking?" Naruko asked

"Blueberry waffles, hope you like them." Naruto answered with a smile. Naruko sat down and Kushina poured two cups of coffee with the whiskey and the third without. Naruto served the breakfast to them and took his place at the table. "So what do you guys think should I get a new apartment?" He asked.

Kushina nodded almost immediately, "Ya something a little bigger would be a nice change and please let us decorate it at least a little bit. This place is depressing you have nothing at all of value here."

"I know that and unfortunately I don't need anything of value, but if you'd like too, knock yourself out with the decorating." Naruto responded.

Naruko looked at her brother as he slowly ate his food, but what caught her by surprise, was the fact that he was lightly smiling. Her grin grew as she saw it, it was so sincere. Kushina noticed it and she smiled, both her children were happy.

***** Story Switch to Sasuke

Sasuke stood from his bed and stretched, he heard his back crack several times. He sniffed the air and smelled omelets, his mom was cooking. God he had missed that when he was younger. You see Mikoto left the night of the Uchiha Massacre; Itachi couldn't kill his own mother so he displayed how he killed everyone and cast a genjustu and made her believe that Sasuke was killed too. He then told her that the only way that he would let her live was to come with him for a little while; he did not want her to be raped.

Sasuke walked into the Kitchen and smiled at his mom, he had missed her the most, she was always so kind, she always encouraged him to do better and that he would get it. When he trained people always thought it was because he was trying to impress his father, no it was because his mother, he wanted her happy, and proud in his abilities.

When his mom had come back they were both equally surprised to see one another. After they had been dismissed they had left and Sasuke had told her about everything that had happened with his life up to that point, but he had left out some of the ANBU details; which is why that she wanted to see ANBU Headquarters. They were just finishing up their breakfast when a messenger bird landed on the window sill. Sasuke let it in and read the note, "I will see you later Mom, the Hokage calls."

***** With Naruto

Naruto was doing some dishes with Naruko and he bumped into her and poked her side, she laughed a little, and he smiled when a peeking sound was heard. He looked up to the window and saw the bird, his face went emotionless as he opened up the window, and read the note. "Well shit I thought I had the day off. I have to go, the Hokage calls." This is when it slipped, before thinking Naruto did something that surprised everyone present. He leaned over and kissed Naruko on the side of her lips. Naruko blushed massively and Naruto seemingly unaffected walked over to the door and picked up his Katana and left.

***** Staying with Naruko

Naruko turned as she dropped the plate into the sink and rose her hand up and put it to where Naruto just kissed her. Her face was blushing majorly. Kushina decided to cut in now. "Ahh now I get it. Naruto doesn't want a family like a mother and siblings anymore but a family of his own."

Naruko looked at her confused, "What on Earth do you mean."

Kushina smiled, "As lovers' honey." Naruko's eyes widened at that, but then she smiled.

"I like the idea actually, what about you Mama?" Naruko asked, curious to know how her mom would go.

"I think that it will take a little while to get used to the idea of dating my son, but I think we could give it a try." Kushina said, "But let's first figure out his romantic interests and conquests before anything, let's do this while browsing around at houses this way we can also get the scoop." Naruko nodded her agreement.

***** (With Naruto and Sasuke)

Tsunade was patiently sitting in her seat waiting for her best two ANBU. Then Naruto and Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke being the first to say anything, "You need us Hokage-sama?"

Naruto stood patiently with Sasuke, when Tsunade sighed, 'I'm getting too old for any of this shit,' "Naruto … Sasuke as you know the Chunnin exams are coming soon, The Kages that have their nations participating, near escorts, for their walls to be shown around, The Kazakage happens to already know his way around our village to an extent, however, if he seems to be lost please help him. Continuing on, Sasuke you are to escort A-sama, Kumo would appreciate the gesture that one of the famous two is there to greet them into the village," Sasuke nodded his understand, "Naruto you are to escort Mei the Mizukage." Naruto nodded. "They should arrive sometime later today, however before 1800, if they are late you are to go out and to investigate the reason for their delay and aid them if needed. That is all you two, you will be paid B-rank pay for this, with a bonus considering it was meant to be your day off today. You are dismissed." With that Sasuke nodded to Naruto and disappeared probably headed back to see what's going on with his mom. Naruto decided that he would take it slow today. As he was walking out the door Gaara passed him with a smile. Tamari followed him winked. Naruto smiled brightly at the blonde.

"AHH SHIT! INO!" Naruto had just remembered that he had a date with Ino tonight but he had to be watching the gate at the same time. He ran all the way to her house. He took a breath to steady himself and knocked on the door. He stood their patiently. Inoichi answered the door. His left eyebrow rose an inch as he looked at Naruto and signaled him to come in. Naruto entered the house and looked at Inoichi, "Mr. Yaman-"

"Please just call me Inoichi. Mr. Namikaze." Inoichi said

"I will call you by your first name if you would kindly do the same." Naruto said with a smile. Inoichi laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"What are you here for my boy?" Inoichi asked.

"Well, I was to court your daughter tonight," This made Inoichi turn his head to the side slightly, with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, was, Ino has been super excited for this date all Inoichi asked not wanting to see his daughter get hurt.

"Well I was looking forward to the date also, Inoichi, however Tsunade-sama has me meeting a Kage at the gate and escorting them throughout the village, I was just informed of this. I thought about using a Kage-Bushin, but that just wouldn't be fair to either the Kage, nor would it be fair for Ino. I'd just like to reschedule a better date on another day." Naruto said nervously.

Inoichi sighed, "To be a Shinobi is such an incredible honor and curse. You should tell Ino yourself, but she will understand." Inoichi gave his wisdom. Naruto nodded then proceeded up the wooden stairs to tell Ino the news. When he go to the next floor he headed down the hall when he got a door that had a white wooden sign the read 'Ino' in a deep purple letters with a gold frame around it. Naruto knocked, and then stepped back for a second, until he hear a feminine voice call a 'come on in'.

With a tired breath he entered the room and look at the floor, "Ino listen, it's very important, I am sorry but due to a surprise mission that was given to me, even as much as I would like to decline to have this night with you, I cannot, it is for the Kages coming into town. I am."

He was stopped by a finger placed on his lips that belonged to the hand of one Ino Yamanaka. "Sweetie, it will be ok, it's our job for these kinds of things, I completely understand. We should probably postpone our date until after the Chunnin Exams though, wouldn't you agree." Although Ino did not like that he had to cancel especially on the day they were going to go out, but she understood it was there thing for this to happen.

Naruto frowned a bit, moved Ino's hand and kissed it; he then pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "The next date, that we will go on will the best ever, I promise that to you my flower princess."

Ino smiled and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the man that she loved. She made her feel safe and secure, like everything belonged, also she was a little chilly before but now she was warm, didn't exactly hurt that he was very warm. Then she looked up and their eyes meet, he leaned down and she stood up on her tip toes and the kissed a smooth kiss lips only touching and, when Ino's mother walked in. Neither of the two broke the kiss that fast, when they did Ino looked at her mom and smiled.

Naruto nodded his head towards the older Yamanaka present. "I have to be on my way, I love you Ino-chan. I hope you have a wonderful day girls." With that Naruto left the room and was headed out.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked at Ino and she smiled brightly, she sat on Ino's bed and looked at her for her to explain and so she did.

***** (With Naruto)

It was around Noon when Naruto looked over to see Kushina and Naruko talking to Yugao. "You ladies seem to be in a pleasant mood." Naruto said as he walked up to the group. Yugao took the time to look at Naruto. Naruto was in everything he should as an ANBU, but his mask was missing, he must have cleaned off his uniform because the blood was now gone, but all the tears and holes were all still there. His face was slightly smiling at them and her belly fluttered. She had talked with Anko and she had basically told her to go for it.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Naruko answered with a wave and a beautiful smile.

To play with her Naruto flirted with her, "Hey babe, sorry about tonight, but I will be posted on a mission, I will have to catch up with you guys later, I promise that one day soon we will have a full day just to ourselves." Naruto said with a wink.

Naruko smiled and blushed brightly, Kushina chuckled, her son had her sense of humor too, Yugao laughed, and Naruto was the only male to ever do that to the purple haired woman. Even when he was younger and he did those pranks, she took a minute to laugh her ass off. Which probably lead to his escape several times but she couldn't really have cared all that much at the time.

Naruto and the three women went into the closest food place and had some lunch before, Naruto had to take off. Naruto landed on the Front Gates Guard Post and sat down with his legs crossed and Sasuke landed next to him. The two waited while playing cards. Sasuke was the first one to go when his Kage had arrived. Naruto hoped that Mei would arrive soon.

As Naruto continued to wait, but he decided to talk to whomever it was that was in the guard station. Naruto plopped down in front of the station and got a small rise out of Tenten and Kiba. "Hey guys how are you doing?" Tenten looked up and had stars in her eyes when she saw Naruto. Kiba smiled and waved.

"Naruto what are you doing here man?" Question Kiba as Naruto dodged Tenten who was trying to get a glimpse of Naruto's sword.

"Well I am waiting for the Mizukage, Mei, I believe her name is." Tenten 'humped' when she couldn't get the blade, Kiba nodded used to seeing something like this with Naruto. Naruto chuckled at seeing Tenten's face. "I wonder what the Mizukage looks like" Kiba thought out loud.

"Well you could just look at her yourself now." Came the voice of a woman that had responsibility and her demeanor, proved that she was strong and wouldn't take any type of crap that anyone would try to give her.

Naruto bowed respectfully, "Mizukage-sama, my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I was asked to show you and your escorts around the village. Now I'd like you to try and relax as much as you can while we take this time to see the village, your job must grow tiring, and a break would be a relief would it not?" Naruto asked trying to be as nice and respectful as possible.

Mei walked over to Naruto and smiled. "My name is Mei, please just call me Mei, I'd greatly appreciate that, Naruto you are fox of the legendary two, you have my permission to escort me around and show me this lovely village." Mei said with an equal amount of respect. She showed him respect because she knew the truth of the Legendary Two.

Rumors where that they didn't belong to any one nation, also they seek out justice and pulled of amazing feats. The truth: they did belong to Konoha, but their loyalty only went so far deep. They do take on their own missions and pull off almost impossible feats. "I am in your Care."

* * *

><p>So there it is Chapter 5 a Busy Day. As stated before skip over grammatical errors and the such. DO NOT JUST HATE, give me reasons that you don't like the story. Chapter 6 will have two lemons as stated before also. MM till next time PEACE.<p> 


	6. Fight

Naruto the Bloodied, the Forgotten, and the Loved

Chapter #6

By: MetallicMilitia

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, too troublesome.

A/N: Ya I know delayed sorry folks, um no excuses. I probably will be cutting down on the lemons from now on but they will still be around, so don't get too discouraged.

***** With Naruto

"Well if you would Mei-sama, please follow me." Naruto said with a bow of his head. "Ah how rude of me, would you like to get something to eat or rest from your trying journey?" Naruto asked curiously.

Mei looked to her men, Ao, looked hungry, whereas Chojuro looked tired. "How about this Naruto-kun, please create two clones and lead those two to wherever they decide and before you ask Chojuro I can handle myself and you wouldn't be any good to fight at the moment anyway. Other than this, Naruto please lead me around the village, possibly somewhere nice and quiet."

Naruto nodded and did as told he held his hand out for Mei to take it. Mei clasped his hand and they were gone in a flash.

***** With Naruto

In a small clearing next to a pond birds were chirping and a light breeze rolled through the clearing as the hot sun's rays smashed down in the grass and tree line the ponds water was almost invisible due to how clear it was. This is what Mei saw as she opened her eyes, she smiled a true smile.

"I would ask where we are but, I don't want to know, just take me here at least once a day. I am swimming by the way; I hope that you don't mind Naru-kun." Mei said as she winked at the blonde. Naruto looked at the woman and smiled.

What Naruto did not know; was that meant the gorgeous woman that stood next to him would take off her clothing down to her light blue bra and lacy black panties. She winked at him again when he gulped. That didn't stop her however as she walked over to the blond and grab his arm protectors and gently started to take them off.

Naruto did his best in controlling himself and managed it until she had taken his shirt off and was working on his belt buckle.

"I uhh can take care of that myself, Mei." Mei winked at him again and said the following.

"I know that you can silly but isn't it every guys dream to have their clothes taken off by a beautiful woman such as myself."

Naruto gulped and responded, "Well I won't lie yes, but that tends to lead to a different situation all together one that I umm don't want to happen right this moment. Not saying that I wouldn't want this but listen." Naruto stopped her there, "You are very attractive Mei, but I would rather it mean something than nothing at all and have it just be a one night stand." And with that said Naruto had stood up and walked around her, dropped his own pants so he was wearing his boxers and dove into the pond.

Mei smiled a little and jumped in right after.

***** A while later

Naruto1 open the door to his house and sighed, his ANBU gear all still on. Naruto walked into his home and saw a few potted plants to make the place livelier. He slipped onto the couch and started to slip down the back to be a little more comfortable. He looked over at the time, he chuckled a little bit it was 2:30 in the morning. He had gone back to ANBU HQ and filled out the necessary reports and then had to talk with Tsunade about the Shakaku. He then went back to HQ to fill out more paper work relating to that topic, then there was a few mission forms that he had to fill out in order for him and the rest of the legendary two to go on said mission.

It took him so long that he hadn't even realized how long it took him until he had just looked at the clock. "Naruto-kun is that you?" Naruto looked up at the voice it was Naruko in one of his shirts that went all the way down to her thighs, her hair was loose and hanging freely as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was an adorable sight for Naruto.

"Ya … It's me Naru-chan." He said.

She smiled and walked over to him, she then did the unexpected, she sat in his lap and faced him, she then proceeded to try and take off his mask. Naruto held up his finger knowing that it was the security devices inside the mask that would make it so nobody besides selected people could remove. He then took off his own mask.

Naruko smiled brightly as she saw his face, she then leaned forward and closed her eyes as her lips met his. Although surprised at first he went with the kiss and deepened it, as the two made out, Naruko had started to take off his armor.

However they were interrupted, with a tapping on the window. Naruto looked over to see a messenger hawk. His happy, peaceful, serene attitude disappeared, it was replaced by his working emotionlessness, calculating, and cautious attitude. He sighed as he stood still holding his sister and walked over to the note, as she kissed his chin and neck. As he read the note his mood just kept going toward his work mode until, he place his sister back on the ground.

With a quick kiss to the lips, he had changed back into his gear and was gone. Naruko sighed and went back to her room to try and sleep.

Naruto was running toward the gate and as fast as he got to it he was past it, soon another ANBU was beside him, "Raven this better be a false report."

The ANBU beside him said in his same characteristic tone, "Tch, it better."

"I mean I swear to Kami if Kabuto somehow lived and is now forming some sort of attack headed toward Ame, I am going to blow a gasket so large that even Kyuubi's bloodlust is going to be pale in comparison." Naruto said.

"Fine by me." Raven said as they jumped into a tree near a small clearing, they had hidden their approach and wanted to learn what the threat level was like before they just jumped into a situation. The following is what they saw in the clearing. It was crowded and by the looks very unorganized to the untrained eye, but in fact was purposely set up so that it was a maze, and if entered incorrectly you would become hopelessly lost and slaughtered by the troops within. Speaking of the troops, it wasn't anything to laugh at, most looked battle hardened soldiers that seemed to be doing this for some reasons that were all to personal, they hardly talked with one another. This was bad and good for Naruto and Sasuke, bad because there were no emotional ties to one another. However this was good because that could also mean that they could pit them against each other if they play their cards right.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another and made a few hand signals back and forth, they both then nodded and only Naruto jumped to the ground and then was gone like a bullet toward the camp, Naruto smash right through the first few layers of tent before he started to follow the path, the shinobi around him taking off after him. This continued for a few minutes until Naruto then stopped right in the middle of the camp unfazed when a dozen or so shinobi landed all around him.

No one made a move. "What are your intentions you pathetic excuses for shinobi."

"Why would we answer you, the fool that is now surrounded?!" Yelled one of the men that was in the group.

"Simple all I need to do is point at you and you are as good as dead." Naruto stated emotionlessly.

"Ha like anyone in the nations could do such a feat!" Another yelled. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Fine, burn." Naruto then pointed at one of the men when he simply engulfed in flames. The other men looked on shocked. Naruto pointed to another, "Impalement." Said shinobi looked down when he felt a small shot run through his chest area, to see a sword sticking out of his chest, he fell a moment later, deceased. "Need I continue?" Naruto asked, "Just give me the information that I am looking for."

A man walked forward, "Our leader sai-" He was cut off as his head fell to the floor. Naruto was pointing at him.

"O sorry, Decapitation, and also need I say that I can sense if you are going to lie to me."

A man clutched the cleaver in his hand, "Just kill him, EVERYONE CHARGE!"

From then on everything had turned into a blood bath, men we sliced down by swords that just seemingly appeared. The man with the cleaver was shocked the Ninja in front of him was apparently mowing down all the men that stood nearby. He was sick and closed his eyes as he prepared to vomit. When he opened his eyes the sky was blood red, and everything else black. Everything was frozen in place also, he could tell because the severed arm the was flying by him a moment ago was still just hanging in air, one of the other men holding his intestines with his hands as he tried to place them back inside his body.

It was truly gruesome, something as sickening as this could never be described and believed. This was slaughter at the basic of the word. Then the voice came from nowhere it was cold it was chilling, it frightened his very soul. "Who do you work for?" The man looked around, "You won't answer me, fine I will slow down this slaughter so you can truly see what is happening." With that everything turned into motion sort of, the arm flying by him was barely moving but when he looked up he saw after images of the first man literally taking a weapon from one person and using it on another, the weapon would either be from there left in the dead body or completely destroyed by some sort of explosion that would shatter the weapon and send the shrap metal running through the men.

Then it stopped again. "Will you answer me now?" The same voice as before, the same voice that froze his very system, "Again no answer, fine even slower now."

As the voice said it started all over again although this time much slower. You could see every foot step that the man took every blade that entered a body of a hopeless person that didn't even notice what was happening to his body.

A knife one direction, a Katana another, a Tanto horizontally, all for one man, then to have one of the blades erupt in his face, ripping it to pieces, the poor fool didn't even have time to scream before his life was over.

"Tell me the information now before I have to do something that honestly I won't really regret, since your life is meaningless to me anyway." The same voice, this time he found his courage to speak to the voice.

"A man, his name is Takako, He said that if he pretended to be Kabuto and we as his minions the nations would separate again, causing the internal peace to die, just like our careers did when the world went into that cursed peace."

The voice then came from directly behind him, "Thank you." Then the feeling of cold steel running its course through his body then turning and ripping through his side, with it taking a massive chunk of flesh.

It was all over before twenty minutes had gone by, this had happened twice, once for name and reason, the next for location, they had also done this twice to completely annihilate the camp full of rogues.

All in all one hundred and fifty men lay dead, in the matter of half an hour. It still was not over yet. The two legendary shinobi raced to the location of the fraud and slay the fool, before he had any good grace to try and pull something again.

Another twenty minutes had gone by and Naruto and Sasuke sit on a house overlooking the now dead man's hideout. "Fuck." Sasuke had said.

Naruto stayed silent and just nodded his head. "You have the stuff?"

"Ya." Was his reply, They both then stood to their feet as the dropped to the ground, and both just started to walk off in the direction of Konoha at a leisurely pace, both eating pocky with one hand and reading Icha Icha in the other.

They talked about the past and the rest of the things that their families had told them and what their families had done to hide themselves for as long as they had.

They had talked about girls and weapons and friends as they walked back and they laughed with each other every once in a while just reminiscing about the old times that they shared. They had also agreed that their families should be a lot closer and decided that a dinner for the both of them with their respective families would do them good.

As the two continued to walk people would either smile warmly at them or cower in fear or respect for the two powerful shinobi that were walking by, even though there was hardly anyone out considering it was very early in the morning.

"Naruto?"

"Ya Sasuke what's up?" Naruto answered as he took off his mask as he watched Sasuke do the same.

"Why don't we leave?"

Naruto pondered the question, "We will, we just need to wait. Patience is a virtue my dear friend."

Sasuke simply stared at him, "Seriously?"

Naruto chuckled, "after our families and respected friends know what truly is going on, we go."

Sasuke smirked, "It's about damn time dude, we have been putting this off for far too long.

"Well whatever man, it's been a hassle just trying to set everything up for the two of us."

So something weird was going on when writing this chapter and I know, weird place to end it, but what do I care I am super tired from working today after getting woken up at 3 in the morning. Anyway peace MM out


	7. Quick Heads Up

Announcement

By MM

All Stories

OK Sorry everyone, there happens to be a few major set backs, All of my stories will be updated when I can, but you will need to be patient with me, My computer broke about three weeks ago and the reason I have not got a new one, well my car broke down also, then the truck that my dad is letting me borrow, and Thank you dad, has problems also, like a leaking tire, and there is a leak with the engine coolant. However the biggest thing for me is that I am moving, and not a small town to the next town, I'm talking across the entire country of the United States, and not by plane. So until I get my hands on a cheap, reliable and has a CD rom Laptop MM is saying Peace Out and until next time, keep it real, and show your caring fathers that you love them, go spend some time with dear old dad, or give him a call.


End file.
